


The Will of the Transformers I

by TheVoidhunter250



Series: Will of the Transformers [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidhunter250/pseuds/TheVoidhunter250
Summary: Book 1: Jane Jordan, niece of Green Lantern Hal Jordan, finds herself and her friend Sam Witwicky in a war between a race of robots that turn their world into their battlefield. After meeting Optimus and the Autobots Jane and Sam will help them find the Allspark before Megatron and the Decepticons uses it to destroy humanity. Violence and Language throughout.
Relationships: Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Will of the Transformers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222148





	1. The Dealership

Chapter 1: The Dealership

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late...

Billions of years ago, a race of immortals harnessed the most powerful force in existence: the emerald energy of willpower. These immortals, the Guardians of the Universe, built a world from where they could watch over all of existence: the planet Oa. They divided the universe into three thousand six hundred sectors, a ring powered by the energy of will was sent to every sector of the universe to select a recruit. In order to be chosen by the ring, it is said that one must be without fear. Together these three thousand six hundred recruits formed the intergalactic peacekeepers known as the Green Lantern Corps. Since time immemorial the Green Lantern Corps have served as the keepers of peace, order and justice throughout the universe...

In class, Jane Jordon was in history class and was about her family generation. She was the niece of her uncle, Hal Jordon or the Green Lantern. She wields the power ring after her father was killed in the line of duty. She became friends with Sam Witwicky after she save him when he was bullied by Trent as a kid.

Jane is around 17 years of age. She has brunette hair that reaches to her shoulders. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest. She wears American eagle jeans and a pair of black and white Pumas. On her neck was a silver necklace with a cross attached to it and she wears her power ring on her right hand and a sports watch on her left hand.

It was Thursday and it was presentation day and Jane had already presented hers. It was now Sam's turn for the presentation.

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Mr. Hosney said to Sam.

As Sam prepare to speak, Jane crosses her fingers knowing that Sam will do good to get an A. For nearly a year, Sam really wants his first car. His father, Ron Witwicky told him that if he's get an A, he gets 2 grand. Sam places his stuff on the desk but he has a load of it.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He said.

Trent secretly got out a straw and a paper ball and loads it without anyone noticing it.

"Watch this." Trent said to his buddy.

"Okay. For my family generation-" Sam said.

Trent shoots the spitball and it hit Sam near his left eye. Sam flinches. The other students except Jane and Mr. Hosney didn't buy that crap. Jane was a bit mad at the students for laughing at Sam. She wants to use her ring but she can't.

"Who did- who did that?" Mr. Hosney demanded. 'People! Responsibility!"

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky." Sam explained "Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

[Flashback]

The scene shows the cold of the Arctic Circle. The temperature was at A ship was trapped in the ice. The crew along with Captain Archibald Witwicky struggles to break the ice.

"It was 1897; he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

"Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" Archibald shouted to his crew.

"The ice is freezing faster than it's melting!"

"Chop faster!" Captain Witwicky shouted.

"Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck!"

"Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!" Archibald shouted.

The men struggle to keep the ship intact.

The flashback ends.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam said. The students laugh again until Mr. Hosney shuts them up by holding the sign saying "Quiet." Sam then continues on, "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here," The students laugh and this time is when they heard the word "sex". To Jane, it was a symbol of history. "Fifty dollars for this which is a bargain," He shows them the glasses. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Hosney asked. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sells. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too." Sam said,

The students once again laugh. Then finally Jane has enough of this humor. "Show some respect!" The students then calm down from the laughter. "Go ahead, Sam."

"And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam said.

"Sam!" Mr Hosney said.

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered," Sam spoke.

Then the class bell rings knowing that the day is over. The students got from their desks with their belongings and head out the door.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Hosney said to the students. Jane walks up to Sam with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Jane." Sam said.

"Hey, what are friends for? I'll wait outside for you." Jane said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Jane grabs her book bag and heads outside. Outside was Sam's father, Ron Witwicky who drives in a green Porsche. He sees Jane walking to her 2012 Can-Am Spyder Roadster RT-S motorcycle.

"Hey, Jane." Ron said.

"Mr. Witwicky." Jane said.

"Just call me Ron." Ron said. "How are you?"

"Fine, Ron. I just hope Sam gets that grade." Jane said.

"He better get it or no car for him." Ron said.

"I am excited for this. He did a good job on the book report." Jane said.

"What about you? What did you on your topic?" Ron asked.

"The Declaration of Independence and how it helped shape our nation today." Jane replied.

"Yeah, but these guys don't know the true meaning of independence." Ron said making Jane chuckle. "Speaking of which, Sam should be coming out in three, two, one..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

They turn and see Sam leaving the school with his paperwork.

"I told you he can do." Jane said.

Sam reaches to the car and gets in all excited.

"So?" Ron asked his son.

"A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam said. He shows Ron the paper with the grade result.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron looks at the grade of the report. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asks.

"You're good." Ron said before he turns on his car and droves off with Jane following them. For a while they drove down until they reach to a familiar place. "I got a surprise for you."

He turns towards the dealership where they sell Porches. Jane snickers about it as Sam freaks out.

"What kind of s-" Sam said before he sees the cars.

"Surprise, Sam." Jane smirked.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Sam shouted to his father, freaking out, "Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron said, laughing.

"You think this is funny?!" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

You think I'd really get you a Porsche?" Ron smirked as he drives out of the parking lot, "For your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam crosses his arm in disappointment.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Ron said, laughing.

"It's not a funny joke."

"It is to me." Jane said, smirking.

"Shut up, Jane." Sam said to Jane.

They then head for another dealership, but this time they sell old cars. They park their vehicles and head for the place. It has a few cars that cost 4 grand or less. The dealer named Manny shouts to his partner.

"Manny!" Bolivia said to his partner.

"What?" Manny answered.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again, scaring white folks." Bolivia said.

"I'm hot. Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." The clown said, rubbing his eyes.

Then Sam and Ron look around and see cars on sale.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" Sam demanded, "You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron explained to his son.

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam said "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

Then a guy gets frustrated and leaves because he did not have a deal, "I'm outta here!"

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin," Sam said.

"Ah, okay." Ron said.

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?" Sam asks.

"No sacrifice-" Ron said the family motto.

"Yeah, no victory," Sam finished.

"No victory." Ron smiled.

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad." Sam crossed his arms.

"Right."

Then Bobby arrives, to greet them, "Gentlemen and lady. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the run. How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here... is looking to buy his first car." Ron said.

As they speak, Jane looks and spots a 1967 black and yellow Camaro. Jane moves closer towards the yellow car. She places her hand on the hood, "You're a nice car. You may be a bit worn out but you're nice," She gets in the driver's seat and looks around. The black chairs were a bit torn, but they felt comfortable. She then sees a disco ball and a car freshener with a bee on it. It says "bee-otch" which made her giggle. Jane then sees dirt on the middle of the steering wheel. She uses to her thumb and wipes the dirt off. Then she sees a logo of a robotic race. She pulls her hand with the power ring close to her, "Ring, do you know what this symbol means?"

"Analyzing," The ring scans the symbol "The symbol represents an Autobot. Autobots are a race of robots who brings peace and order to Cybertron."

"Like the Green Lanterns?" JAne asks.

"Affirmative." The ring replied.

Jane then sees Sam and calls him, "Hey, Sam. What about this one?"

Sam walks towards Jane and looks at the vehicle, "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

Then Bobby and Ron arrive and they see it, "Yeah. It got racing-" He stops and see that it had just appear out of nowhere, "Hey, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car. Manny!"

"What?" Manny asked.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby shows Manny the car.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny shrugged.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Bobby said.

Jane moves to the passenger side so that Sam can get in the driver's side.

"How does it feel?" she asks.

"Feels good." Sam replied, moving the steering wheel until he sees the logo, "You see this?"

"I think it is a symbol or something." Jane said.

"How much?" Ron asks.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Bobby explained.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam said.

"Y-yeah, but its custom." Bobby said.

"Its custom faded?" Jane asks.

"Well, this is your first car, kid. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby then gives Ron a price for the deal, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron denied.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said to Sam and Jane.

"What?" Sam and Jane exclaimed.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bobby said before he guides Ron away from the Camero, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

"How rude this guy is." Jane said to Sam, "We wait for this moment for you to get your first car. Now ruined."

"You don't say," Sam gets out of the car, but Jane is having trouble get out. The passenger door is stuck.

Ron and Bobby then move towards a 1950s Fiesta. Bobby gets inside the bug car to check it out, "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam said.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-" Bobby said.

Sam closes the door in which opens Jane's wide open it slams into the Fiesta which it knocks into a pile of oil cans.

Jane gasps and places her hand over her mouth, "Oh, crap."

"Geez. Holy cow." Ron said.

"What did you do?" Sam asks Jane.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. It just open by itself." Jane exclaimed as she got out and close the door.

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby said getting out of the bug.

"You all right?" Ron asks.

Yeah. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby said before he turns to Manny, "Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby! [laughs]"

"Greater than man..."

Jane hears the radio from the yellow Camero, "I think you made it mad."

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Albamy." Bobby said, pointing to another car.

"Go..."

Then a powerful screech burst out from the Camero.

"Hit the deck!" Jane grabs Sam and ducks down. Ron and Bobby duck down and the glass from every car around the lot burst, triggering car alarms before it shuts off.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa!"

"You okay?" Sam asks Jane.

"Yeah." She replied.

Everyone looks around knowing that all the windows from every car are destroyed.

Bobby looks around the lot in shocked. His whole place was ruined, but the yellow car remains intact. He has no choice but to get rid of the yellow car. He holds up four fingers, "Four thousand!"

Sam smiles knowing he has finally got his first car and Jane was so proud of him.

A/N: I don't own the characters from the Transformers franchise or the Power Ring from Green Lantern. But I do owe Jane Jordan. Also I will rewrite everything, but I will kept the fanfic.


	2. The Lake Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Sam drove to a lake party where they meet Sam's crush, Mikaela.

They arrive home with Sam's first car. Sam was so proud of himself after getting it.

Sam gets out and reaches to Jane,"Hey are you doing anything to?"

"No. Why?" Jane asks.

"There's a party going at the lake. You wanna come?" Sam asks.

"Well it's the weekend. Sure." Jane replied, "Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure. I'll will at around four. See ya." Sam said.

Jane pulls out from the driveway and heads to her house. Her home was a single story building. She parks her bike and heads inside. After placing her bookbag down, Jane goes to kitchen and reaches to the refrigerator. She grabs a can of Columbiana soda before she closes the door and sits down on the couch. As she drinks her drink, her ring calls.

"Incoming message from Hal Jordon." The ring said.

"Open up." Jane said and the ring creates a hologram of Hal Jordan, "Uncle Hal."

"Hey, Jane." Hal said to his niece, "How are things going on Earth and with Sam?"

"Pretty good. He got his first car. He also invited me to a party at the lake." Jane said.

"That's great. Listen, I just got a word that the Autobots has left Cybertron searching for the Allspark." Hal said.

"Do you think it could be here on Earth?" Jane asks in concern.

"I'm not so sure, but find out what is going on."Hal said. "Also be on alert. The Guardians has report that the Decepticons are searching for it as well. Sam has something that can locate the cube. You must protect him at all cost."

"I won't let you down." Jane said with determination.

"Good luck, Jane. Green Lantern's light." Hal said.

The hologram dissolves and Jane sighs. She knows she has to protect Sam from the threat. So she heads to shower so that she can be ready for the party. After she showers, she goes to her room and prepares to get dress. She looks at her family portrait and looks to see her, her sister, and her father along with uncle Hal Jordan. She has no idea where her mother is.

[Some time later...]

A while later, Sam reaches to Jane's home place. She sees him and walks to him. She now wears a black shirt with brown shorts and black shoes. She climbs into the back seat.

"Hey, Jane. You ready?" Sam asks

"Yep. Let's roll." Jane replied.

Sam drives off towards the party, "We're gonna make one more stop."

"All right." Jane said.

Sam droves to a neighbor where his friend, Miles waits for him. He gets in and Sam droves off. For a few minutes, they drove until they reach the lake. A bunch of teenagers are enjoying the party. They dance to the music, chat or hang by near the lake area. Sometimes, they go to isolated places neart the lake to make out. Jane then sees Trent talking to his friend. Jane hated that kid for bullying Sam when they were young. He was nothing but a jackass to both Sam and Jane.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asks.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam said.

"Come on, Miles. Lighten up. Have a little fun." Jane said.

Sam looks and sees "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

"No. I'm coming with you." Jane said.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Sam and Jane got out of the car leaving Miles behind. Trent and his friends see Sam and Jane walking towards them.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Trent said to the three, "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing much, Trent." Jane said.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam said, looking at the tree.

"I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent said.

Miles got out and climbs up a tree. Jane leans on the tree with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You know, I thought I recognized you." Trent spoked to Sam "You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Jane did remember when she was a Sophmore, she see Sam tackled to the ground during the football tryout.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No." Sam said, "That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asks.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent smirked.

"You know what Trent?" Jane challenged Trent "I wrote a book too. It's about me giving you a good ass whooping if you quit bothering Sam."

"Oh man, she got you good." Trent's friend said.

"Ha-ha." Sam laughed, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny" Trent prepares for something that's when Jane confronts him protecting Sam.

"You better go through me first, jackass." Jane said.

"I would step back if I were you. You don't want me to hurt that pretty face of yours." Trent said, with a bit of confidence which Jane did not flinched.

Then Mikaela steps in to ease the violence.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop it." She said.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Jane places her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

While Jane goes to the car, Sam sees Miles hanging upside down,"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please."

Miles gets down from the tree, "Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now." Sam said.

Trent and Mikaela prepare to leave.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asks Trent.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Trent replied, "This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh. Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny." Mikaela groaned before leaving.

"Oh-kay. You'll call me." Trent said.

Jane see Mikeala leaving the lake to walk home. She turns to Trent with a smile on her face, "Hey, Trent! Nice doing business with you! Here's a little something for you!" She gives Trent the finger and gets in the car.

Then the radio of the yellow suddenly plays "Who's gonna drive you home?" by the Cars. Jane and Miles looks to see the radio.

"Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you radio?" Miles asks Sam.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said in awed.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles said.

"No way, Miles. We're not doing that." Jane argued, "What's wrong with you?"

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance." Sam said, "You got to understand here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Miles said.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?" Sam asks.

"I called shotgun." Miles said, getting in the front seat.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam said.

"That's a party foul." Miles said.

"What rules?" Sam asked.

"Our- bros before hos!" Miles said.

"That rule sucks. It will never get you any girl, Miles." Jane said.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam said.

"You- you can't do this to me." Mile said as Sam opens the passenger door.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam said.

"Sorry, Miles." Jane said.

Miles get out of the car and Sam drives off. They see Mikaela walking down the sidewalk.

"You nervous, Sam?" Jane asks her friend.

"Just a bit." Sam said. He sees Mikaela walking and slowly drives behind her, "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky?" Mikaela looks at Sam, who stops. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house," He opens the passenger door and Mikaela climbs in closing the door.

Sam drives off down the road towards Mikaela's home. It was a bit quiet for a while as the sun goes down.

"So..uh?" Sam started.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela said.

"You don't have to." Jane said.

Mikaela turns and see Jane in the back seat., "Hi, I'm Mikaela."

"I'm Jane. Sam's friend." Jane said.

"I remember you." Mikaela said to Jane, "You the one who stood up to Sam when Trent tried to shove him in the locker."

"Hey somebody has got to stand up for him." Jane said, "I'd sabotage his brakes on Trent's vehicle before. The cops had to use spike strips to pull him over."

"You can duck down if you want." Sam said, "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." He freaks out a bit, "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"This same situation that I'm always in." Mikeala said, 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" Sam asks.

"Tight abs?" Jane asks.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," Sam shows Mikeala the features in his car, "Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh." Mikeala said.

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school?" Mikaela asks "This year? This your first year?"

"Oh, no. No. We've been in the same school since first grade." Sam replied.

"Really?" Mikaela asks.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Yeah, a long time. Well, do- do we have any classes together?"

"Yes we do." Mikaela asks.

"Really? Which?" Sam asks.

"History. Language arts. Math. Science." Jane answered.

"What about gym?" Mikaela asks.

"Well uh-" Sam replied.

"Let's just say that Sam had a little bit of trouble in gym." Jane said.

"Sam Wilkicky I presume?" Mikaela asks.

"Wit-wicky." Sam corrected.

"God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just-" Mikaela said, wiping her face with her hand.

"No, it's cool." Sam said.

"I just didn't recognize you." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable." Sam said. Then the engine shut off by itself and Sam begins to freak out, "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on, " They were on a dirt road leading to a place where couples make-out. The sun was setting and it was beautiful for Jane. The radio then begins playing Sexual Healing. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Sam said, nervously, "Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so- Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause, this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

"Uh-huh." Mikaela said.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Sam said.

"No, of course not." Mikaela said

The radio changes to a different song. Jane was looking at the radio and wondering how did it change stations without being touched. It now plays I Feel Good.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend." Sam said, "Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

Jane rolls her eyes as Sam muttered so much.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela said.

"I'll help you." Jane said.

Mikaela and Jane got out of the car to check out the problem.

"Stupid" Sam muttered before getting mad, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He kicks the radio until it shuts off. He pops open the hood and Jane and Mikaela lift it up. They both gasp to see a new and improve engine.

"Now that is an engine." Jane said.

"Whoa, nice headers." Mikaela commentated, "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?" Sam asks as he gets out of the car.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." Mikaela said.

"Oh. I like to go faster." Sam commented.

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose," Mikaela said, checking the engine.

"Yeah? How did you know that?" Sam ask.

"Uh, my dad." Mikaela replied. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical. Oh my God." Sam groaned.

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it." Mikaela said, "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it.

'I agree with you." Jane said.

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually." Sam said.

"Oh Sam." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" Mikaela asks Sam.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." Sam replied.

"Thanks." Mikaela said.

"You know, I was thinking." Sam said, getting into the car, "You know if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

"You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah... Good luck with your car, "Mikaela starts to leave.

Jane walks to Sam and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Sam asks, rubbing his head.

"Nice once, you dumb-ass. You had your chance to take Mikaela home and you blow it." Jane said, crossing her arms.

"You're right. I should not have said that." Sam said as he see Mikaela leaving.

"You better go get her." Jane said as she gets in the back seat.

"Oh, God, no no no no no no no no no no." Sam said, trying to start the car. "Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please," The engine finally starts and the radio plays Baby Come Back which surprised Sam.

"Baby come back!..."

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

"There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sam quickly closes the hood and rush back inside.

"I was wrong, and I just can't live without you!"

With Jane in the backseat, Sam quickly drives to catch up with Mikaela.

"There it is." He said, opening the door for Mikaela.

Later that evening, Sam stops in front of Mikaela's place. The radio now plays Linkin Park-What I've Done.

"I had fun. Um. So, you know, thanks for listening." Mikaela said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Sam said.

"You think I'm shallow?" Mikaela asks.

"I think you're..." Sam sees Jane, glaring at him, knowing he would screw up again, "No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, Mikaela," Jane said.

"All right, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Mikaela said. "And thanks for the ride."

"All right."

"See ya, Jane." Mikaela said to Jane.

"See ya." Jane said, "How about this Friday after school we go to the mall?"

"Sure," Mikaela then gets out of the car and walks to her house. Jane now moves to the front seat with a smile on her face.

"So you think you did it?" Jane asked.

"That's stupid... that was a stupid line." Sam muttered, "There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid. Oh God. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"At least Mikaela starts to like you just for now." Jane said.

"Really?" Sam asks her

"Yeah. Let's go home." Jane said.

Sam and Jane soon head off home. Little do they know that their car is about to come to life to send a message...

Everyone, I will change things around. I may be able to delete it once I get all my chapters moved... Also, I will split the fic into parts. I don't want to ruin you guys but I will make things right. This will be the first part of the Transfomers...


	3. A Surprising Discovery

Chapter 3: A surprising discovery

It was around 12:25 and everyone is sleeping in the neighborhood. In Jane's room, the female Green Lantern is sleeping when her Samsung Galaxy 2 phone rang. She groans and picks up the phone and looks at the caller I.D. It was Sam. She groans and answers it.

"Sam? What are you doing? It's past midnight and-"

"Jane. You gotta help me. My car's been stolen." Sam said in panic mode.

"What do you mean stolen?" Jane asks.

"I saw it leave! You got to help me!" Sam shouts.

"I'll be right there." Jane said, hanging up the phone.

She burst from her bed and quickly put on her clothes. She rushes outside and sees the Camaro pass by and Sam chasing it on his bike.

"Where are you going with my car, buddy? Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"Son of a bitch." Jane muttered.

Jane uses her power ring and quickly constructs a skateboard and follows Sam who called the police on his cell phone.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone!" Sam shouts, "No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

"What happen?" Jane asks.

"I don't know. I was sleeping next thing my car has been stolen." Sam replied.

They follow the car towards the junkyard. A train was coming and the Camaro manage to slip by just in time. Sam gets off his bike and waits for the train to pass. Jane gets off her board and it vanishes. The train then vanishes before Sam and Jane rush to find the car. They found it, but they made a surprising discovery.

The car has transformed into a robot. The robot looks up at the sky and sends a signal. Jane recognizes that signal from the steering wheel. The ring was correct. The robot is an Autobot. Sam and Jane duck so they can't be seen. Sam quickly takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jane asks.

Sam begins recording his message, "My name- is Sam Witwicky and this is my friend Jane Jordon. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" He quickly shows the phone of the robot shining the light in the sky for a second and quickly ducks back down, "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

Jane raises an eyebrow in confusion. Why did Sam have adult magazines? Sam puts his phone away and walks back home with Jane.

"You think anyone can see it?" Jane asks.

And all of sudden, a pair of American Pit bulls saw them and growl at them. Sam and Jane run off and the dogs chase after them. They were yank by their chains, but they had enough strength to break the chains. Now the hounds are chasing their prey. Jane and Sam and running from the dogs as fast as they go.

"Try slowing them down!" Sam shouts.

Jane shoots a green beam from her ring and knocks down a pile of junk in front of the dogs, but the dogs quickly climb over the hill and continue their chase.

Jane sees a dome up ahead, "In there!"

Sam and Jane rush inside the dome, but they soon find that there is no other way out. Sam sees a pile of garbage and climbs up with Jane following. They reach the top and the dogs are barking at them.

Jane readies her power rings points at them,"Stay back. I got a ring and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Just then the yellow Camaro burst through scaring the dogs away. It then circles around Sam and Jane. Jane gets down and quickly constructs a USP handgun and points at the Camero and checks to see if the suspect is inside. She then does something that she will regret. She jumps through the passenger window while the vehicle moves. Sam was amazed about her performance.

"Give me the keys!" Jane shouts.

Sam tosses the keys and Jane catches them. Then the car drives away with Jane inside.

"Jane!" Sam shouts.

"Sam!" Jane shouts.

Then the car disappears into the night. Just then a police cruiser arrives and the officer emerges from the vehicle and pulls out his pistol, pointing it at Sam.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here." Sam said as the cop approaches.

"Let me see your hands!" The cop shouts.

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!" Sam begged.

"Let me see your hands."

Sam raises his hands in the air, "The guy's inside and my friend just jump in!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car." The cop said and Sam approaches the police cruiser, "Put your head on the hood."

Sam obeys and places his hand and places his head on the hood of the cruiser. Jane watches as Sam gets handcuff and taken to jail. Jane should have just stay with Sam. She places her hands on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Jane looks up and sees who spoke to her.

"(whistles) Down here, girl."

Jane looks and sees the radio who spoke to her, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I was talking to you." The radio replied to her, "Are you the one they call, Jane Jordon daughter of George Jordon?"

Jane was shocked to know that the car knows her name, "Yes. Do you have a name?"

"Name's Bumblebee." The radio said.

Jane remembers the bee air freshener when she first saw the car yesterday, "I like that name. So what was that from the junkyard?"

"It was a message that has been delivered. The others are arriving soon." Bumblebee said.

"Who are the others?" Jane asks.

"That is a million-dollar question ladies and gentlemen." Bumblebee said.

"Can you at least take me home?" Jane asks knowing it is late.

"You got it, girlfriend." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee speeds off to take Jane home. She then arrives and gets out of the car. She walks insides and heads right back to her room. She changes her clothing into her PJs before sitting on the bed. The next morning, Jane is woken up and prepares to bail Sam out of jail. Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Jane, it's Ron.It's Sam. He got arrested." Ron said from the receiver.

Jane was shocked to see that Sam was okay, "I'll be right there. I'll follow you when you pass by my house."

Jane hangs up and quickly grabs her helmet and rushes to her bike. She gets on, powers her vehicle, and waits for Ron. She then sees Ron pass by and follows him. They both made their way down to the police station. At the station, Sam is being interrogated by a deputy.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Same said.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat." The deputy said before giving Sam a cup, "Okay, chief. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam replied.

Then deputy pulls out Mojo's pain pills, "What's these? Found it in your pocket. [sniff] Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam said.

Just then Jane and Ron arrived at the interrogation room.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron said.

The deputy sees Sam eyeballing him, "What was that?"

"Huh?" Sam asks.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You want to go?" The deputy challenged, "Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"Whoa! What's wrong with you? Jane said, approaching the deputy, "I think you're not at good cop bad cop routine."

"Hey, I'm justing doing my job." The deputy said, innocently.

"And you're horrible at your job." Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asks.

After Sam was released, they went outside of the police station. Sam looks at Jane who got on her bike.

"Thanks, Jane." Sam said.

"No problem, Sam. Man that deputy is a jackass. I wish they could fire his ass." Jane said.

"Me too." Sam said before he turns to his father, "Thanks for the bail."

"I know you had a rough night. So let's just forget all of that." Ron said.

Sam got in Ron's car and Ron drives off with Jane following them. Jane looks up at the sky knowing something is coming.

Jane Jordon had met and chat with Bumblebee for the first time. Now she will prepare for her first battle against a robot that will gather the clue to the location of the Allspark. Review...


	4. Sisters United

Back home, Jane was chattering with the Guardians about what happened last night.

"I saw the robot sending a signal last night." Jane said, "Do you know what it could mean?"

"Hmm. It could be that the scout has report that the AllSpark could be here." The Guardians replied.

"What do you mean?" Jane asks.

"We have been picking up a faint trace of energy from the item within Oan space. The scout had pinpoint the location and sent the signal to the others." The Guardians informed.

"We still need the location of the Allspark." Jane said.

"That is still unknown, but you still need to keep close to Sam at all costs." The Guardians informed.

"Thanks for everything." Jane said.

She disconnects the hologram of the Guardians. She grabs her helmet and heads for her bike. She gets on, fires it up, puts on her helmet and drives towards Sam's place. When she arrived, she parks her bike and enters the resident. She walks across the house before she reaches to her friend's bedroom. Jane sees Sam on his bed, shooting a basketball while watching TV.

"Hey, Sam." Jane said, picking up the small basketball.

"Hey, Jane." Sam said.

Jane turns and sees the new about what is happening out there.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-"

Then Mojo starts barking outside and Sam and Jane turn to see Mojo barking.

"Mojo. Mojo." Sam groaned.

"They were headed directly towards North Korea."

Jane then turns off the TV while Sam puts on some pants and shoes. He walks to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Had a rough night?" Jane asks, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," Sam said, taking the gallon of milk from the fridge. Mojo then barks again and he is at the window, "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" He looks at the window and sees his car back in the backyard. He drops the gallon and rushes to grabs his cellphone.

"What is it?" Jane asks, getting up.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Sam asks his buddy.

Sam looks and sees the yellow Camaro in the backyard. Jane approaches the window and she sees it as well.

"What are you talking about, man?" Miles ask in confusion.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Sam said with a bit of fear in him.

He rushes outside to get away.

"Sam! What are you doing!?" Jane asks him, only to be ignored.

Since Sam left his bike at the junkyard last night, he grabs Judy's bike and peddle away from the car. Jane rushes and sees them heading off.

"Sam, you're going to get yourself killed." She said.

Jane constructs a motorcycle similar to her vehicle at home and follows the car as it follows Sam. Not far, Sam peddles as fast as he can go. The car now drives on the sidewalk, stilling following him.

"Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no. "Sam shouted.

Jane follows the two until she sees a crack in Sam's path.

"Sam, watch out!" Jane shoutes.

Sam did not see the crack and the front tire is caught. Sam is knocked off his bike with a flip and lands on his back. Jane winches from the impact, hoping Sam didn't hurt himself.

"Oh my God!"

Sam and Jane turn to see Mikaela and her friends.

"Sam?" Mikaela asks Sam.

Sam gets up from the incedent, "Oh, hi."

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." Mikaela said.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." Sam said, nervously.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asks him

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go,"Sam quickly grabs his bike and heads off.

Jane was confused about it. Mikaela sees Jane and waves at her.

"I gotta catch him before he gets hurt again." Jane said.

She drives off to follow him.

"Warning! Decepticon energy detected." Jane's ring warned her.

Just then a Mustang police cruiser appears and passed her. Jane looks at the back of the car and it reads "To Punish and Enslaved." Jane was shocked in horror to see the motto changed on the police car and follows the cruiser quietly.

Mikaela decides to look for Sam.

Mikaela-"You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later."

Sam peddles underneath a highway and loses the yellow car. He then sees the police cruiser. "Oh great. The cops. Officer! Listen!" As Sam gets closer, the driver opens the door and it knocks Sam backwards and lands on the floor. He recovers and gets to his knees, "Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" The officer however did not. He presses the gas and the vehicle moves forward. Sam quickly fell to the ground and crawls back away from the cruiser. The headlights then stretched out with spikes around it which is scaring Sam.

"What do you want from me?" Sam shouts in horror.

Then the police car then begins transforming into a robot. This one is not an Autobot. This one is a Decepticon name Barricade. His eyes were red and it growls at Sam.

"Oh, God, no! No!" Sam begins running for his life and Barricade goes after him, "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!"

Barricade then knocks Sam into a windshield of an old car.

Meanwhile, Jane manages to arrive from another place but she has not been spotted. She looks at Sam as he is being held by Barricade. She quickly forms a plan to save him.

"It's a bad dream." Sam whispered.

Barricade closes in and slams the ground with his fist, making Sam flinched in fear.

"Are you username Ladies-Man217?" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam replied.

"Are you username Ladies-Man217?!" Barricade asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?!" Barricade shouts and he slams into the ground again. Jane then arrives on top of the car armed with a XM25 grenade launcher. She shoots Barricade directly in the face and he fells to the ground.

"Come on!" Jane shouts. She grabs Sam's hand and they make a dash for it. Barricade gets up and sees them and goes after them. Mikaela was in the area on her scooter.

Sam sees Mikaela and yells, "Get back! Go!"

Mikaela hears him and turns towards him. Sam grabs Mikaela and knocks off her scooter and her helmet. She quickly recovers and takes off her helmet.

"What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela demanded.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" Sam points at Barricade who is charging at them, "Here he comes!"

"Get away from us!" Jane shoots at Barricade, but he ducks down.

Then the yellow Camaro arrives and spins knocking Barriacde away. It stops in front of Sam, Mikaela, and Jane with door opened.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asks.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam said.

"I don't want- I don't want to." Mikaela argued.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam said.

"Sam." Mikaela said.

"Mikaela, we got no other choice. Just trust Sam." Jane said as she got in the car.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go." Sam shoutes.

They all got inside the vehicle. Sam and Mikaela in the front and Jane is in the back. The yellow car speed off to get away from the Decepticon. Barricade growls, transforms into his alt mode and goes after them.

From a cloud of dust, the yellow Camaro is being chase by the mustang cruiser. Barricade closes in on them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam shouts.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shouts in panic.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam said.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"I'll slow him down. You guys might wanna duck." Jane said to the two. Sam and Mikaela duck down.

Jane puts her head out the window. She constructs a UMP-45 submachine gun. She aims and shoots at Barricade. The bullets hit the hood and the grill of the police cruiser. He slows down a bit.

The yellow car heads for the warehouse.

"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" Sam shouts.

The yellow car smashes through the window. It then smashes through a wall of crates and boxes before spinning wildely, trying to loose Barricade.

"Oh, oh my God!" MIkaela shouts in fear.

Jane holds on tightly as they spin around for a bit. Soon Barricade spins and the Camaro speeds off leaving Barricade spinning wildly until he stops and continues the pursuit. The chase continues on into the night. The yellow Camaro hides from Barricade while the police cruiser searches from them. It back up into the wall and it locks the door.

"We're locked in." Sam said trying to open the door. He tries to start the car but it won't start, "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

Barricade then circles around again. Jane knew that something is not right.

"He's coming back." Jane said.

"Okay. Time to start." Sam muttered.

The engine cranks until it ignites. Barricade hears the engines and goes in reverse. The yellow car then guns it. It passes Barricade. It spins, opens the door and throws, Sam, Jane and Mikaela out of the car. It then transforms into the robot Sam and Jane saw the other night: Bumblebee. Mikaela is surprised about Sam's car. Bumblebee steps in front of the teens, waiting for Barricade and the Decepticon transforms and tackles Bumblebee.

Jane decides to join the fight. She raises her ring and begins transforming. Sam and Mikaela are shocked to see their friend transform. When the flash dies down, Jane is now a Green Lantern. She wears a green suit with black arms and legs and white gloves. A ninja mask covers her head but only her eyes are shown.

Barricade grabs Bumblebee and throws him at a chemical tank. He now turns his attention to the three teens. He sees Jane and growls, "The Green Lantern!"

His chest opens and out comes a mini-Decepticon name Frenzy. It has blue eyes and it mutters in Cybertronian. It goes after Sam and Mikaela. Jane creates a Skysplitter sword and chases Frenzy. Barricade and Bumblebee fought between the tanks. Bumblebee grabs Barricade and slams him to an electrical substation.

Sam and Mikaela are running from Frenzy before he lunges at Sam, "He's got me! He's got me!"

Jane swings her sword, but Frenzy turns and kicks in the gut. She is thrown a few feet and land on the ground. Frenzy grabs his pants and Sam struggles until they come off. Mikaela rushes to a shed full of power tools.

Jane recovers and goes after Frenzy. She jumps and slams her sword on him. It knocks him and Sam down a hill towards a chain link fence.

"No! Shoo! Gyaa! Get- off!" Sam shouts. He throws Frenzy to the ground and the mini Decepticon gets back on his feet. Jane rushes down and swings her sword again. Mikaela comes back with a power saw in her hand. Jane struggles while attacking Frenzy. She finally arrives and begins slicing Frenzy. Frenzy screams and he's being torn apart. His head was chopped off and it falls to the ground.

"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam said to Frenzy. He kicks the head like if it was a football and it flies away. Mikaela then sees the body of Frenzy who moves without the head towards.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouts.

"Oh shit!" Sam shouts.

It charges at the teens and Jane prepares to strike until the chest explodes. The legs are still moving until they got blown up. They look to see who shot the body of Frenzy.

From a roof of the shed, another Green Lantern with a Barret 50 Cal constructed. Like Jane she was in a Green Lantern suit, but it is battle armor. She wears a helmet with a visor covering her eyes. She sees the teens and comes down from the building. She walks to them wielding the sniper.

"Glad that shows him. Are you guys all right?" She said to them.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam said.

Then the armor girl looks into the eyes of Jane and she gasps.

"Jane, is that you?" the girl asks her.

"Jane?" Sam and Mikaela ask her.

Jane sighs in defeat knowing she has been exposed, "Yes, Sam. It is me," She changes back to normal outfit.

Then the other Green Lantern transforms to her normal outfit. Their eyes are wide open about the girl. She is around 20 years old. She has green eyes and has blue hime cute hair. She wears a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. She wears a wrist watch and wears Nikes.

Jane recognizes the girl, "Gabrielle?"

The girl looks back at Jane and gasps, "Sis?"

"Oh my God. It is you!" Jane shouts.

She and Gabrielle run to each other and hug tightly.

"I miss you." Gabrielle said in tears.

I miss you too." Jane nearly forgets about Sam and Mikaela. She introduces to them, "Sam, Mikaela, this is my big sister, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, these are my friends. Sam and Mikaela."

"The pleasures all yours" Gabrielle said, bowing to them.

"You two are sisters?" Sam asks them.

"Yes." Jane said.

"That's so sweet." Mikaela said.

They then here a noise and move up the hill and saw Bumblebee with his arm cannon. He has beaten Barricade after a rough fight. He slowly walks towards the teens who are staring at them.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"It's a robot," Sam replied, "but like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

"How it can be Japanese?" Gabrielle asked in confusion, "Neither China or the U.S have that kind of technology."

Sam and Jane slowly walk towards Bumblebee.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asks.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Sam replied.

"I can feel good within him." Jane said.

"Really? Well, do you two speak robot? Because they just had like a giant droid death match." Mikaela said.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam said.

"What?" Mikaela asked in confusion.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam said.

"And the one knew about me and my sister." Jane said.

"You guys are the strangest people I have ever met." Mikaela said, not knowing who to believe in.

Sam and Jane approach Bumblebee who had his hands on his hips.

"Can you talk?" Sam asks.

"XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System" Bumblebee said via radio.

"So you... you talk through the radio?" Sam asks.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." Bumblebee claps his hands and points to Sam.

"So, what was the message, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee?" Sam asks.

"The name of the refresher." Jane said.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" Bumblebee raises his hands in the air.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asks Bumblebee.

Bumblebee responds by transforming back into his Alt mode and opens the door for them, "Any more questions you want to ask?"

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said.

"And go where?" Mikaela asks.

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked.

"I would have agreed more." Jane replied.

Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Gabrielle all got in Bumblebee and they drove off. After picking up their belongings, they head out. Sam is in the passenger seat while the girls are in the back seat as they drive down the road.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented.

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asks.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam blushed.

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know safety first."

"Yeah, all right."

Jane and Gabrielle stared at them as Mikaela moves to sit on Sam's laps and snicker quietly. Mikaela sits on Sam and he places the seatbelt around Mikaela and places it in the clip.

"You all right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, there you go." Sam shifts a bit for Mikaela, "There, see? That's better."

They sat together and Jane smiles, knowing Sam has gotten this close to Mikaela.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikeala asks.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela whispered but then Bumblebee heard it and gets mad.

"Mikaela!" Gabrielle shouts.

Bumblebee turns and stops in the middle of a tunnel. They all got out of Bumblebee, forcing other cars to stop.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam said.

"Move it, you moron!" An angry driver shouts to Sam.

"Up yours, asshole!" Jane shouts back, flipping off the driver and he drove off.

"Yeah, drive back to your mama!" Gabrielle shouted to the driver.

Bumblebee droves away, leaving the teens marooned.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic." Sam said to Mikaela, "Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

Bumblebee then goes on two wheels to search for a new upgrade. A 2007 Camaro appears and Bumblebee scans it. It then arrives in front of the teens and they were awed about the upgrade.

"What?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"Wow!" Jane said in awe.

Inside the new version, everything was brand new and very confirmable. They all got in and they drove off to an unknown location.

Jane introduces Sam and Mikaela to her sister Gabrielle. The next chapter is when they meet the Autobots and of my favorite scenes from the Transformers movie. Read and Review.


	5. Meeting the Autobots

In the orbit of Earth, 4 meteors have entered the atmosphere. Bumblebee had driven into an isolated area near the Griffith Observatory. Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and Gabrielle all got out at look out for anything in the sky. Jane sees Mikaela's hand moving close to Sam's. Then two powerful flashes surprise all of them. They then see the meteors flew over them. One of them crashes into a field near them. Sam, Jane, Gabrielle and Mikaela went to see the crater of the burning object.

They were amazed to see something that huge and metal crashed into the field. Then it begins shifting before something emerges from it. It was a large robot with blue eyes. Jane, Sam, Gabrielle, and Mikaela see the large robot up close.

Then the robot look into Jane's eyes and she stares into robot's optics. In her mind, Jane sees the face of fearless warrior in front of her. The robot turns before running off from the crater.

"Jane."

Jane turns and sees Sam and the others heading back to Bumblebee before she follows them back.

Then Bumblebee droves into a huge alley and stops. Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Gabrielle emerge from the vehicle slowly.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Gabrielle.

"Any alley this big would be suggested for this type of gathering." Jane said before a noise draw her attention

From the mist in front of them, a pair of flashlights shines through before a large vehile appears out of it. It was a Peterbilt 379 truck with blue paint and red flames. Jane, Sam and the others then heard noises from behind. They turn to see three vehicles: a GMC Topkick, A Search & Rescue H2 Hummer, and a Pontiac Solstice sports car are approaching. The Peterbilt slows down and stops just a few feet in front of them before it starts to transform It begins forming into the giant robot slowly. It's helmet is blue with horns and a facemask was shown before removed. The wheels on the legs are spinning until they stop. Just as the Peterbuilt robot is done, the other robots begun their transformation. The Pontiac Solstice made a cool introduction by performing a dance move when changing. The H2 Robot transforms and triggers his light and shuts them off. Jane, Sam, Gabrielle, and Mikaela were amazed to see a group of advance warbots that can changed into vehicles within seconds.

As soons as the robots have done their job, the Peterbilt robot kneels down to get closer to the teens. He begins speaking to them, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Wow. I think I'm in love. What a nice voice he has." Jane commented in awed.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered to Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam replied nervously.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The robot named Optimus introduced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The H2 Hummer robot said to the humans.

"Autobots." Sam said.

"Are you Jane and Gabrielle Jordan, daughters of Green Lantern Howard Jordan?" Optimus askes the girls.

"They know you." Sam whispered.

"Yeah." Jane said.

"What's crackin', little bitches?"

Sam, Jane, Gabrielle, and Mikaela turn to the small silver Autobot who performs a backflip and lands on thinking pose.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said. He spins a kick and leaps on the roof of a rusty car and crosses his arms.

"Wow. He's sounds like a gangster." Gabrielle muttered.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus replied. Then there were some noises from the black Topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide draws his cannons and aims at the humans. On one side it shoots orange and the other shoots blue, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

Sam feels a bit nervous, but Jane and Gabrielle on the other hand were impressed.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide shrugged.

"If you got weapons, Ironhide, then so do me and my sister." Gabrielle said to Ironhide. She floats towards Ironhide's level and constructs four heavy weapons: two Miniguns are attached to her arms and two missile launchers on her shoulders. "Looks like we have something in common."

"Gabrielle..." Jane said to her sister.

"What? I like big boys with big guns." Gabrielle said.

"I like this kid. She is like me but deadly." Ironhide commented.

Jane looks and sees the hummer robot sniffing with his nose.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet informed. Sam and Mikaela just blushed after what he said. She scratches her head while Sam whistles. Ratchet then looks at Jane, "Jordan, you still got that wound."

Jane feels her left arm and it covered in blood. She gasp in horror, "I forgot. That mini-decepticon kicked me and sliced my arm."

Ratchet offer a hand and Jane climbs up.

"Do your job, Ratchet. I'm not afraid." She said to him.

Ratchet shoots a red laser at Jane's injured arm. Jane did not reacted on impact. Then then injured arm is healed. Jane slowly floats back down and looks at her arm.

"You should be careful on the battlefield. You won't know what will hit you." Ratchet said to Jane and she nods.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

Bumblebee dances and does some punches like a boxer.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asks.

"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-"

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nods and makes a squeal noise

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet shoots his red laser into Bumblebee who coughs, "I'm still working on them."

Jane felt sorry for Bumblebee who lost his voice.

Then Mikaela brings up courage and asks the Autobots, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus replied.

"Megawhat?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You mean who." Jane corrected Sam.

Optimus press a device and his eye fire a projectile. It almost like you are in a set of a movie. The floor around them cracks showing them Cybertron. Giant columns of steel rise from the surface. On the floors of the columns were dead Autobots and Decepticons. The humans were shocked about what happen there.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron follow it to Earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus said.

Jane sees blue explosions and an Autobot escaping. She then witness Megatron killing the Autobot with a spear. He was a cold blooded killing machine.

"My grandfather." Sam said in amazement.

[Flashback- Arctic Circle 1841]

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

The dogs sense something and bark. They rushed towards it. A sailor sees them and shouts.

Come back!" a sailor shouts to them.

The crew reaches for the dogs who are sniffing.

"I think the dogs have found something."

They begin digging the floor until the ice begins to crack.

"The ice is cracking!" Archibald shouted.

They all struggle and the floor collapse. Captain Witwicky fell through the hole along with the dogs. The crew uses ice picks and hooks to save themselves. Witwicky slides down until he reaches the bottom. The distance between Witwicky and the surface was 35 feet deep. The crew are desperate to save thier heroic captain.

"Captain!"

"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"

"Captain!"

"I'm all right, lads!" Archibald said to his crew.

"Can we throw you a rope, captain?"

Captain Witwicky searches around with a lantenr until he sees Megatron all frozen solid. For the first time in history, Earth was visited by an alien robot.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

"Men! We've made a discovery!" Archibald shouted.

"He accidently activated his navigation system."

Archibald touches the finger of the robot until it trigger its eyes flashes him and knocks him unconscious. The glasses were a bit cracked, but inside the lends were Cybertronic words.

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

[Present Day]

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"eBay." Sam said.

"I just remember." Jane said, getting everyone's attention. "The Decepticon that Bumblebee and I fought earlier demanded the location of the glasses."

"I do believe the Decepticons are here looking for it." Gabrielle said.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet warns the humans.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said to Sam.

"Sam, Gabrielle and I are willing to protect you." Jane declared.

"We don't call ourselves the Green Lanterns for nothing." Gabrielle said.

"Please tell you have still have those glasses." Mikaela said.

Optimus looks down at Jane, "You need a lift, Jane?"

"I would love to, Optimus." Jane said.

"I'm riding with you, Rambo." Gabrielle said to Ironhide.

"Well then get in, poozer." Ironhide said transforming into his truck form.

"Just like Kilowog." Gabirelle said as she climbs on board.

Sam and Mikaela ride Bumblebee and they head out with Optimus leading the group.

The next chapter is my second best one is when the Autobots arrive and cause destruction in the backyard. Jane is starting to have a relationship with Optimus while Gabrielle and Ironhide fall for each other. Read and Review.


	6. Mess in the Neighborhood

While driving back to Sam's place, Jane was riding in Optimus while Gabrielle rides with Ironhide. It was quiet inside the cabin. Jane sighs while looking up in the sky.

"Are you alright, Jane? You seemed quiet back there." Optimus asked her, via radio.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Jane replied. She sheds some tears and covers her face with her hands, "I don't understand why my father have to die for me and my sister?"

"It's all right, Jane. I know how much you love your father. I was with him at that time." Optimus said.

Jane raise her head in shocked, "He was?"

"Before you and Gabrielle were chosen by the ring, your father was involved in the evacuation of Iacon." Optimus said. "

Jane looks at the ring on her finger. She knew that after her father died, she joined the Lantern Corps.

"After his death, Hal took the ring to Earth where he gave it to you when you were 5."

"Wow. For twelve years, Gabrielle and I have been separated until that faithful night." Jane said, "I promise my dad that I will keep peace and honor."

"I'm willing to aid you, Jordan. You are willing to carry your father's legacy." Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime." Jane smiled.

They drive down the road for a while before they finally reach to the neighborhood. Jane looks at her watch and it is ten minutes past elevin. Sam was soposed to come home at that time. Bumblebee pulls into the driveway with Optimus behind them. Sam and Mikaela got of their car. Jane and Gabrielle reach to them after they got out of Optimus and Ironhide.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela, "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"What about me and Gabrielle?" Jane asks.

"Stay with them until the coast is clear." Sam replied to her.

"Gotcha." Jane nodded.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, Sam." Jane said.

Sam rushes towards the backyard in hoping of not getting caught. Then he see his father coming out of the house.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Ron said to his son.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam said, appraoching him, trying to stay on the path. "The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path." He reaches to the door and pushes Ron back in, "I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron said.

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores. Oh."

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so-" Sam, turns to see Optimus and the others in their bipedal form, "Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron opposed.

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

Bumblebee approaches which made Sam freak out more.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Right now." Sam replied.

"Shh, shh shh." Bumblebee said to the Autobots.

"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now." Sam said.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late." Ron said.

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy. Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam said.

With that Ron heads back to the living room and Sam sighes in relief.

"Sam, we got a problem." Jane said, emerging from their hiding spot.

Sam"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait." Optimus walks carefully around the path but he did not see fountain. "No, no, no!" Sam shouts but it is too late as Optimus' bipedal crushes the fountain. "Oh no!"

"Whoops. Sorry, my bad." Optimus said.

"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asks "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!"

Jane looks at the ruins of the fountain after what Optimus had done, "Oh man. Ron is going to be pissed about this."

Mojo then arrives in the backyard and Mikaela along with Gabrielle arrived as well.

"I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam said.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela said.

"Oh, this is bad." Sam said.

Mojo barks at Ironhide and then moves to his foot and urinates.

"Mojo, get away from there! That's not a place to pee." Jane said to the dog.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam shouts.

Ironhide sees the dog and flips him with his toe and prepares to crush him, "Nnh, wet."

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy!" Sam rushes in and grabs Mojo, "Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

Ironhide draws his cannon at Sam and Mojo. Gabrielle stands next to Sam, trying to calm Ironhide.

"Ironhide, calm down!" Gabrielle said to him.

"If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please." Sam begged.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asks.

"No no no no." Sam replied "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh." Ironhide grunted.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam lets Mojo back in the house.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide said.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam said.

"Hhh. My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide groaned.

"You're such a child." Gabrielle teased, "You're a grown-ass Autobot." She constructs a tissue and wipes the stain from Ironhide's foot.

Sam meanwhile makes his way back to the house, "All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry." Optimus said.

As Sam runs inside the house, Jane, Gabrielle and the others keep an eye on the parents.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus said to the Autobots.

"Just stay quiet."

Bumblebee carefully looks through the window. Ron and Judy were having a conversation about Sam while having whine.

"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen." Ron said. "Got some ice on his nose. I, uh, I had to slap him around a little bit."

"You did not. You didn't even ground him." Judy said.

"Almost, almost."

Meanwhile in Sam's room, Sam searches everywhere for the glasses, but still finds nothing.

"Where is it?" He then sees Mikaela being lifted by Optimus.

"Time is short." Optimus said to Sam.

Sam helps Mikaela inside his room.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela said

"Please hurry."

Sam tosses magazines around and stops, "Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what do you gonna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here.

"Yeah, all right."

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here."

Mikaela searches until she finds a steel box.

"Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry." Sam said taking the box from Mikaela, "That's nothing."

"You just- you just told me to look..." Mikaela said in confusion.

Sam hides the box underneath his bed, "I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough." Mikaela crossed her arms.

Then Jane appears from the window without her uniform, "Umm, Sam. You might want to see this."

Sam hears noise from the backyard. "What is- Oh no no."

He goes to the window outside and sees the Autobots in their vehicle forms. Jane and Gabrielle stood in between.

"Did you find them?" Gabrielle asks.

"No but what is this?" Sam asks her

"This is hiding, right?" Gabrielle grins, but Sam is not buying it.

"This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

In the living room, Judy watches the news while Ron walks back and forth.

Witness-"Okay, I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone. My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?"

Mikaela sees Optimus back in his robotic form, "Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this. I can't- what?" Sam rushes to the window and sees that Optimus has destroyed Judy's flowers, "Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

"Oops!" Optimus said.

"Okay, listen." Sam explains to Prime, "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses." Optimus said.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Optimus pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes." Sam begins stuttering, "Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus said to Sam.

"Sam, just relax and keep looking." Jane said.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Sam said.

Optimus turns to his soldiers, "Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay." Sam said.

The Autobots started to move away from the house.

"Move!" Jazz said.

Ironhide pushes Ratchet.

"Get away!" Ratchet said.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet." Optimus asked.

"This place is too small to fit 5 giant super advance robots and you're making noises" Gabrielle groaned.

Ratchet walks away from the house until he runs into the electrical wires. He spins and triggers his lights and sirens. He tumbles towards the neighbor's yard. He falls to the ground crushing the greenhouse. Jane and Gabrielle quickly rush towards the medical officer.

"Oh shit. The neighbors are going to get so pissed." Gabrielle said.

"Ratchet, are you okay? Say something!" Jane said.

Ratchet gets up after getting shocked, "Wow! That was tingly! You got to try that!"

"Yeah. That looks fun." Ironhide said with no mood.

The power box on the telephone explodes and it causes a blackout for the entire neighborhood.

"Well, this is just great. What else can go on?" Gabrielle said.

"Sammmy?" Jane hears Judy and alerts Optimus.

"Uh-oh. Optimus, they're coming. Do something."

"Ratchet, point the light. "Optimus said.

Jane jumps onto Optimus' hand and he lifts her to Sam's room. She jumps inside the room and sees Sam and some lights underneath the door. Jane looks at Mikaela.

"Duck down," she whispered. Mikaela nods and ducks down.

Then there was a knock on the door and they hear Ron's voice.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Judy said.

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door.

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Finally, Sam opens the door and he along with Jane sees Ron and Judy at the door. Ron has a baseball bat in hand.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asks them.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asks.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replied.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asks.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam said as Ron and Judy walk into Sam's room.

"Hold on a minute." Jane said.

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam said.

"There was light under the door." Ron said.

"You guys can just storm into my room like that. What is this? Cops? You have to knock. Communicate." Sam said.

"We did- We knocked for five minutes." Ron said.

"I'm a teenager." Sam said.

"We knocked!"

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

From a distant, you can here a record scratching. Jane covers her ears when she heard that word.

"Judy." Ron said.

"You really have to go there, Judy?" Jane asks.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!" Sam exclaimed.

"Zip it, okay?" Ron said.

"It's okay." Judy said.

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"I mean-

"Father-son thing."

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" Sam, Ron, and Jane asked in confusion about this "happy time"

"My special alone time..." Jane said, getting a bit buzzed.

"Stop."

"Mom. You-" Sam groaned.

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-"

Jane then smells the scent of wine from Judy. She has been drinking. "Judy, have you been drinking again?"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night." Judy replied, "You're right, Jane. I've had a little bit to drink.

Sam looks and sees Ron searching around the room "No, no, Dad."

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron said.

"Oh, parents." Optimus said as he and Ratchet tried to hide again from Ron who is now in the bathroom.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Ron said, looking said.

Optimus sees him, "Whoa!"

He vanishes and the house shakes again. Sam and Jane hold on to each other. Sparks fly out of the electrical box.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron shouts as he hides in the bath tub until the shaking stop. Then all of a sudden, the lights come back on.

"Okay!" Judy shouts.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

Jane quickly rushes to the window, "Optimus, they're coming. Hide."

"Affirmative. Autobots, quick hide." Optimus said to the Autobots

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Judy said.

Ron reaches to the window and sees the backyard trashed, "Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power poles's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Judy said

As they left, Ironhide emergers from his hiding spot, "The parents are very irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet said, trying to calm him down.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans." Optimus said sternly, 'What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option." Ironhide shrugged.

"You should save your rage when the Decepticons are coming, Rambo." Gabrielle said.

"You're right, Gabrielle." Ironhide said.

"Alert. Three Sector 7 vehicles have been detected in the area." Gabrielle's ring alerted.

"We got company. We should get out of here." Gabrielle said.

Jane sees Gabrielle with the Autobots "I was thinking the same thing. Optimus, get my sister and the Autobots out of here."

"Affirmative. Autobots, retreat." Optimus said.

"Consider it, done." Ironhide said.

Jane tells Optimus that Sector 7 has arrived. Who are they and why are they here? Find out on Chapter 7.


	7. Sector 7

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane made their way to the kitchen. He finds the backpack and loos through it. He founds the glasses, "Oh, yes." He then puts them away as Mikaela and Jane arrived.

"Your mom's so nice." Mikaela said to Sam.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam asks the girls.

Then Jane looks out the window and sees the SUVs and people coming out of the vehicles. She quickly goes to Sam, "Guys, we got a problem."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Just as Jane was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. Ron goes to the door and opens. A group of people in suits are at the front door. The man in charge of the group is Walter Simmons.

"That." Jane said as the agent speaks to Ron.

"Ronald Wickety?" Agent Simmons asks Ron.

"It's Witwicky." Ron corrected, "Who are you?"

"We're from the government." Agent Simmons shows him his badge, "Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it." Ron said.

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" Simmons, his partner, Theodor Joseph Wells, and two other agents step inside the place.

Judy looks and sees agents searching around the neighborhood of the house, "Ron, there's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron asks.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night." Simmons replied, 'We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"National Security?" Ron asked.

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" Judy shouts as the agents are tearing up the yard.

"That's right. National security." Simmons said.

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere!" Judy exclaimed "There're guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" Ron says to the agents, who ignored them.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings."

Judy then had enough and grabs Ron's bat, "They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

"Drop the bat, ma'am." Simmons said to Judy.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-" Ron said to his wife.

AS they argued, Sam, Jane, and Mikaela secretly observed them.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon." Simmons warned.

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am going to beat the crap out of them!" Judy warned Simmons who takes no threat seriously.

Jane quietly snickers from Judy's words.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms?" Agent Simmons asks. "Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane appear behind Ron and Judy.

"What is this?" Sam asks.

"How you doing, son?" Simmons asks Sam, "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"What?" Judy asked.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron objects as he moves closes to his son.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Simmons warned Ron.

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You going to try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Jane then steps in to challenge the agents, "You are not taking Sam anywhere."

Simmons turns and sees Jane, "Why hello there, miss. You're friends of Sam right?"

"I'm Jane Jordan and I will not tolerate you to do this, sir." Jane said to him.

"I have heard about your father, Jane of how he and his brother we chosen by those magic rings from space." Simmons smirked. Jane's eyes were burst open. Her father was watched by Sector Seven.

"How do you know about me?" Jane asked.

"Let me see your hand please?" Simmons asks Jane. She lends out her right hand and Simmons looks at it. He is surprise to see the power ring up close, "Well, well. So you are the chosen one. The President will be thrilled about this." He then turns to Sam. "Son?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked,

"Step forward, please."

"Just stand?"

Agent Wells gives Simmons a scanner. The scanner then beeps rapidly knowing Sam has made contact with the Autobots.

"Fourteen rads." Simmons said, before he turns to Jane. He scans her but them the scanner beeps rapidly and bits of smoke comes out of the device. Simmon and Sam's eyes widen at Jane, "30 rads! Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

The agents handcuff Jane, Sam, Mikaela, Ron, and Judy. They are being dragged out of the house and towards the SUVs. An agent is putting Mojo on a long stick.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy shouts.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Simmons said to the agents.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" Ron shouts.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron said.

He and Judy are place in the back SUV while Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are place in the front. They drove off to an unknown place for interrogation. Meanwhile, Gabrielle observes everything from the air and flies off to warn Optimus.

"So, uh... LadiesMan217." Simmons said to Sam, "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said.

"Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons shows Sam's phone which plays the recording from the night at the junkyard. Jane on the other hand just stays quiet.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And this is my friend Jane Jordan. My, uh, car is alive..."

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikalea said with a bit of a personal.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. It enlightens me."

Well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam said with a bit of a "happy" mood "'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-"

"Tsk. Really?" Simmons asked.

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam replied.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela said.

"Well, no." Sam said.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikaela joked.

She, Sam and Agent Simmons laugh while Jane stays quiet. She did not want to be involved until Simmons stops the laughter, "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" Sam asked while stuttering, "Like what, E. T? Pfft. No."

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela said.

"Yeah."

Simmons shows his Sector Seven badge to the teens, "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam said.

"I'm gonna lock you guys up forever." Simmons warned.

"Oh, God." Mikaela rolled her eyes, "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me." Simmons pointed to the girl, "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela lied

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmon asked.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela asked Sam and Jane "Well, they- they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked her.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela said.

Jane finally breaks her silence after staying quiet during the ride, "You're kidding me right?"

"No, Jane. I am not. I didn't have a choice." Mikaela said.

"Well he's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!" Simmons said which made Mikalea flinched, "Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life."

Jane looks at the scanner and it beeps rapidly. She smirks knowing something is about to happen,

"It is time to talk!" Simmons shouts. Just then the vehicle slams into a giant robot foot. Soon the others slam into the lead SUV. It then grabs the vehicle with his hands and lifts it off the ground. The agents can't see by the lights from the machine.

"Big! It's big!" Shouted an Agent.

"Go, go, go, go!" Mikaela shouts.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam shouts.

They were in the air until the roof snaps and they fall on the floor. Everyone look up to see the lights. The giant robot tosses the roof and shuts off its light. It was Optimus Prime who saves them. Jane looks and smiles knowing Gabrielle, Optimus, and the Autobots have come to the rescue.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam said to Simmons and the agents. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend... Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said. The other S-7 agents surround the vehicle, with their MP5s sub machineguns, aiming at Optimus. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Soon the other Autobots arrive from the bridge and pointed their weapons at the agents.

"Freeze!" Ironhide shouts, drawing his cannons at the agents.

Jazz opens his arms at the guns of the agents, "Give me those." He uses his hand as a magnet to snatch the weapons away from the agents. (A/N: One of the guns hits an agent in the face.)

Jane then sees Gabrielle in an amp suit pointing her gun at the agents. Jane smiles at Gabrielle and now turns to Optimus who kneels in front of the humans who stared at them with fear.

"Hi, there." Simmons said nervously to the Autobot leader.

"You don't seem afraid." Optimus said to Simmons, "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus said to Simmons with a deep, threatening, voice which made Jane shivered.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"Now!"

Everyone, even Jane flinched from Optimus' command.

"All right, all right. Get out." Simmons said to the agents, "Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. "You see? "Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

Jane uses her rings to break free from her handcuffs. She then helps Sam and Mikaela to release their binds.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Jane asked

"Hey, hey. How you doing?" Simmons asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela said.

"How's it going, huh?"

"Yeah."

"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in." Mikaela said to Sam, "When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons said, looking at the Autobots.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"How did you and your team knew about me, my sister, and my father?" Jane asked

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." Simmons said.

"No?" Sam asked as he searches through Simmons' pocket for the badge.

Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Simmons' warned.

"Your 'Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge', right?" Sam said, showing the badge to the agent.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons said pointing to Optimus.

"Where is Sector 7?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons said. Bumblebee throws something at Simmons from his groin and urines on the agent. The teens laugh including the Autobots except for Optimus.

"Ey! Hey!" Simmons shouts.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus said to his scout who shrugged.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons shouts.

Then Gabrielle and Jane aim their rings at the agents.

"All right tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said to Simmons.

Simmons-"What are you talking about?"

"You better do what she says, sir." Jane said.

"Your clothes, all of it, off. Mikaela said.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Simmons begins taking off his clothing, "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh-huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool," He is now in his sleeveless shirt with Hawaiian boxers. Gabrielle snickers before she takes a picture with her ring.

"This would look great on Facebook." She said.

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole." Mikaela said.

"All right." Simmons said. He gets behind a pole and Mikaela places the handcuffs on Simmons.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." An agent said.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons said.

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"You don't have to look far, Simmons." Jane said.

"Okay? We have got to alert- everyone." Simmons said to his agents.

"They already know. Speaker, "The agent secretly presses a button on his cellphone before Gabrielle sees it and destroys it a blast from her ring.

"Alert! Sector Seven vehicles are approaching from the east."

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouts. Gabrielle joins Ironhide and together they slam on the road creating blue shockwaves. The waves trigger the vehicles' brakes and they force stop.

"Roll out!" Optimus shouts to the Autobots.

Gabrielle constructs a motorcycle and flees with the Autobots who transform into their alt modes and took off. 3 Sector Seven helicopters have spotted them.

"Up you get!" Optimus said. He picks up Sam, and Mikaela and runs off with the choppers chasing them. Jane flies by Optimus to escort them.

"Really strong readings right down below us." A helicopter pilot said while directing the searchlights until he spots Optimus and Jane. "There he is. Ship one and two, come on in."

"That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him."

The helicopters follow Optimus down the street.

"Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose of it.

"I got it. 12:00."

"Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him."

"Got him going down the street."

Optimus is running through the streets without hitting any cars. Jane was impressed about Optimus and his movement.

Jane sees a bridge up ahead, "Optimus, head for the bridge. We'll lose them."

Optimus jumps down and disappears. The helicopters lost track of him.

"Okay. Where'd he go, guys?" The helicopter pilot said, "I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where'd he go?"

The copters then lower to the river by the bridge to find Optimus. Optimus was hanging underneath the bridge while Sam, Mikaela and Jane hold on to him, "Easy, you three."

The first helicopter passes underneath them. The second one is approaching when the wind from the engine makes Mikaela losing her grip on Sam, "I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" Optimus shouts.

"Don't let go!" Jane shouts.

Mikaela loses her grip along with Sam.

"Sam! Mikaela!" Jane shouts and releases her hand and jumps to save them. She grabs them until Bumblebee comes to the rescue. He grabs them and hits the ground floor. They were now surrounded by Sector Seven.

"All right, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river. I'm in for the shot."

Sam-"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

Pilot-"Take the shot!"

An agent aims a harpoon and shoots. It hit Bumblebee in the arm.

"Noo!"

Jane-"You're hurting him!"

Jane constructs a sword and flies to cut the rope. Then all of a sudden an agent fires a rifle with a taser and it hits Jane in the back. It shocks her and she yells in pain before dropping to the floor.

"You sick bastards!" Jane shouts to the agents.

The S7s then surround her before she gets up only to get hit in the back again. They grab her ring before they handcuff her. Soon the agents had Bumblebee tangle up, but he still struggles to break free.

"Get down on the ground!"

"Get down! Get down!"

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam shouts.

From a distance Gabrielle watches in horror. She runs to help but Ironhide stops her.

"Jane!" Gabrielle shouts.

No! They'll get you too!" Ironhide said.

Gabrielle sheds tears and places herself on his hands. Bumblebee whines in pain as they spray chemicals to freeze him.

"He can't fight back!"

As they freeze Bumblebee, Sam breaks free and grabs one the sprayers and sprays the agent but soon he gets tackled again. As they get handcuff, Jane looks and sees Simmons in a vest, with a wicked smile on his face. Jane grins in anger knowing Simmons has beaten them at their own game.

"Happy to see me again, Jordan?" Simmons asked.

"You won't get away this!" Jane shouts.

"Put her and Sam in the car along with their little criminal friend. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!" Simmons said.

Jane looks at the bridge knowing that Gabrielle is okay. She sheds tears. They are let in and they drove away. Gabrielle sheds tears as she watches her sister get taken away.

Jazz transforms to search for Optimus, "Hang back. Let me check it out." He climbs down and sees Optimus hanging from the bridge, "Optimus, are we just going to stand here and do nothing?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus said.

"But it's not right! He-"

"Let them leave."

"We can't." Gabrielle said, with a bit a tear in her eyes. "My sister is out there. I not letting her die like father."

"I know she's your sister, but we can't risk our own lives." Optimus said. Optimus sees the glasses and picks them up, "Optimus, how are we going to find the Allspark and my sister?"

"We're going to use the glasses to locate them. It's our only hope." Optimus said.

Gabrielle heads for Ironhide and they head out. She looks at the sky knowing that Jane will be safe from harm.

Jane has been capture by Sector Seven along with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. But Gabrielle along with Optimus and the Autobot will use the glasses to locate the Allspark. Read and Review.


	8. The All Spark

Chapter 8: The Allspark.

Morning break and Jane wakes up and she finds Sam, Mikaela and a few other people in a transport helicopter. They have their handcuffs released. Maggie is an Australian woman who works as technician at the Pentagon until she was arrested for hacking into the profiles of S7. Glen is a man who was also caught discovering Sector Seven. Jane looks around and she finds her hands released, but her ring is missing. She waits impatiently when the time is right.

"So..." Sam explained nervously.

"What did they get you for?" Maggie asked.

"Uh- I bought a car." Sam replied, "Well, it turned out to be an alien robot."

Glen mouths a "wow" in amazement to hear what Sam had to say. Then Maggie turns and sees Jane who is silent who looking at the window.

"You alright, miss?" Maggie asked her.

Jane turns to her with a small smile on her face, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Meanwhile at an observatory place, Optimus, Gabrielle and the Autobots, are preparing to locate the Allspark.

Optimus has the glasses in hand, "Please, let this work."

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz said as Optimus fires blue beams from his eye and it hits the glasses. It shows a holographic map of Earth.

"Wow," Gabrielle commented as she stares in amazement.

"The code..." Optimus said to Gabrielle and the Autobots, "the code on these glasses indicates the All-Spark is exactly 230 miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet said, grimly.

"They must know it's here, as well." Ironhide said.

"We have to get the Allspark out of here." Gabrielle said.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz said.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." Optimus said to his first leiutenant, "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide asked OPtimus, "They're a primitive and violent race."

"Were we so different? They're a young species." Optimus explained to the weapon sepcialist, "They have much to learn, but I've seen the goodness within them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war: We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest." He opens his chest knowing he is willing to do the unthinkable.

"No. You can't!" Gabrielle pleaded. "There has got to be another way."

"Gabrielle is right, Prime." Ratchet agreed, "That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." Optimus said, "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all."

"Optimus, Jane will be devastated." Gabrielle said.

"We don't have a choice, Jordan. It is the only way. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouts.

"We are rolling!" Jazz said.

Gabrielle gets in Ironhide and the Autobots roll out to find the All-Spark. Optimus is willing to sacrifice his life in order to destroy the All-Spark, end the long civil war with the Decepticons and saving the world.

Meanwhile, Sam, Jane, and Mikaela are at the Hoover Dam. Agent Simmons then arrives and approaches Sam, Jane, and Mikaela who are still not happy to him.

"Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons said to them but they are not what about what happened last night, "You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"Cut the crap, Simmons. We know what you did last night." Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked Agent Simmons.

Then a man arrives his name is Thomas "Tom" Banachek. He is the head of Sector Seven's Advanced Research Division, "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay but first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down." Sam said before he suggests Mikaela, "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Banachek said.

The man leads the group towards the dam. As they walk, Mikaela turns to "Thank you."

"Man's an extortionist." Simmons muttered.

They all head inside the dam to search for the Allspark. They went deeper inside the dam until they reach to a tunnel.

Agent Simmons turns to the group, "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" An African American soldier asked Simmons.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials." Simmons said to him, "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Banachek said to the group.

They reach to a chamber where technicians, engineers, and scientists are study the frozen robot. Jane recognizes the NBE. It is not other than Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

"Dear God. What is this?" Keller asked in awe.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained.

"We call him NBE-One." Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam corrected.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Banachek said to Sam "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." Simmons crossed his arms in front of Sam, "That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller said.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek argued.

"Well you got one now." Keller said.

"So why Earth?" A US army soldier asked.

"It's the Allspark." Sam answered to the question.

"The Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe." Sam explained, "That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked the boy.

Jane then steps in to help Sam out, "We have meet one, Optimus Prime. He told us that it came from the homeworld of Cybertron that was ravaged by war for millions of years. The Autobots are fighting for freedom while the Decepticons fight for conquest. The Allspark was eventually lost in the stars and Megatron followed it here."

The group was amazed when Jane explained about the situation.

"You know where it is right?" Sam asked.

"Follow me." Banachek said and the group follows the man.

As they walked, Jane was still stiffed about Megatron's presence.

"Hey kid. You alright?"

Jane turn to see man in his military uniform. He was a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. On his right hand was a wedding ring, meaning that he is married.

"You seemed a bit stiffed." He said.

"I am alright, sir. I had never seen anything so menacing before in my life." Jane said.

"By the way, I am William Lennox. People call me "Will" for short. Sgt for the US Army." Lennox said. "And this is my partner, Robert Epps."

"How ya doing girl?" Epps said.

"Pretty good, sir." Jane said, smiling at him. "I heard what happen at Qatar base. I'm sorry."

"I know whatever that thing was it is still out there and we will deal with it if it returns again." Lennox said.

"A friend of ours was killed over there." Epps said.

"We'll make sure their sacrifices are avenged." Jane said.

"What you people are about to see is our crown jewel." Simmons said.

They reach to the chamber next to the NBE's. There is it. The Allspark. It is the size of a small house. On the left were seven agents that were dedicated to find the Allspark.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 B.C." Banachek said, "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy." Maggie questioned, "What kind exactly?"

"Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Banacheck said to the group.

They step into a chamber where there are huge scratch marks around. As soon as they are inside, they door closes behind them and locks.

"Oh, wow." Jane said.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!" Glen laughs but the group did not buy his humnor, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone." Glen said. He gives Simmons his cell phone which is a Nokai phone.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty." Simmons said. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie said.

Simmons places the phone inside a box and connects a hose to the box from the cube. They put on goggles to protect their eyes from flashes.

"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange." Keller whispered.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box," Simmons pulls a switch and the radiation is transferred to the phone. It then transforms into a mini Decepticon. It mutters in Cybertronian. It draws out a mini-gun and shoots the glass, but it is bullet proof. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons smirked. The Nokia robot then shoots a mini rocket and it hits the corner of the box. It finally then stops in front of Jane. Everyone looks at her who is staring at her. He then tries to break free. "Oh... He's breaking the box."

"Let him out. He's scared." Jane said.

"Are you seriouse? That thing will shred you." Simmons

Simmons reaches for the switch but Jane quickly constructs a handgun and aims at him. The group reacts knowing Jane is a Green Lantern. Then her ring returns and reinserts into her hand.

"Let. Him. Out." Jane said sternly, pointing her weapon at the agent, Everyone stares at her in awe. Simmon was about to destroy the little bot when it wants to get out.

"Sir, you better do what she says." Sam said.

"Ok. Ok. You want it as a pet? Be my guest." Simmons said Then he opens the box and the mini robot crawls and Jane holds on to it. "You better be lucky that thing is just a small NBE. Don't blame me when it grows up."

"It's okay, little one. I'll take care of you." Jane said petting the mini-bot.

There was rumbling from the area.

"Danger! Electric failure detected." Jane's ring alerted.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller said.

"Megatron's second-in-command is here. He's taken out the power grid." Jane said.

"What's happening?" Banachek said.

"The NBE-One hangar has lost power and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." An S7 technician said.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked.

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Banachek shouted.

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!" Lennox said.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek said.

The group reach to the arms room. There are several S-7 vehicles and boxes of weapons.

"40 millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons said.

They load Milkor M32 MGL launchers with sabot rounds.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Lennox said.

Then there was an another rumble. It was quit until Simmons drops a round on the floor.

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane approach Simmons and Sam speaks, "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons replied.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

"Take him to his car!" Lennox shouts and shoves Simmons and pins him on a vehicle. A soldier named Burke bashes two agents with his rifle. One agent points a gun a Jane, but she turns to him, grabs his arm, and elbows him in the face. She throw his gun aways and construct an MP40 submachine gun and aims at Simmons. Soon it was a Mexican standoff between the US Army and S7.

"Drop it." Lennox said to the S7s.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banacheck shouts.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said to the soldier, "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

"S7 don't exist." Epps said.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox said.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" Lennox said.

"Simmons?" Keller asked Simmons.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Jane aims at Simmons and prepares to shoot when Simmons finally gives up, "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro and miss Green Lantern? That's cool."

They head off to a room where they held Bumblebee. They can hear squeals in pain as Bumblebee is being torchured.

"Stand by, stand by!" an S7 agent said.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouts.

"Let him go!" Jane shouts.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Banacheck shouts.

"You got to let him go! Let him go!" Sam said and the scientists and agents stop spraying Bumblebee, "You okay?" Bumblebee looks at the agents and draws his cannon. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Bumblebee still aims his cannon.

Jane tries to comfort him, "Bee, calm down. They won't hurt you." Jane

Bee then places his mask over him, still aiming his cannons at the agents, "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on." Sam speaks to the agents, "Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Bee gets down to his feet. And withdraws his cannons. "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

They head to the All Spark. Bumblebee places his hands on the corner.

"Alright, he's doing something." Epps said.

The All Spark begins shrinking down and everyone including Jane in amazement.

"Oh my God." Mikaela said in amazement and Jane smiled too.

The Cube finished shrinking and its now the size of a basketball, "Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bumblee said via radio.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Lennox said, "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!"

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes!"

Keller-"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

Simmons-"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?"

Simmons-"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!"

"All right, Sam, get it in the car!" Lennox said to the kid before her turns to Jane "Jane, keep Sam safe at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" Jane replied as she gets in the car.

"Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air." Lennox said to the Secretary of Defense, "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller said.

"Warning! NBE One cryo-tainment failing."

The engineers begin evacuating from the area. The ice surrounding Megatron melts quickly. He begins moving his body.

"Check that backup system!"

"The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!"

"Come on! Get out of here!"

"Heads up! Look out!"

Bumblebee drives off with Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and the Allspark inside. They are followed by Lennox and his team as they head out of the dam with the Cube.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox commanded his troops

The technicians tried to freeze Megatron.

S7 Technician-"Up there! Let's go!"

"I am... Megatron!" Megatron shouted as he breaks free and transforms into a Cybertronic jet and flies out of the tunnel and the dam.

"Cube's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Put the seat belt on it."

Mikaela places the seatbelt around the cube. Megatron flies around and lands on an area. Starscream flies and transforms.

Starscream-"I live to serve you, lord Megatron."

Megatron-"Where is the Cube?"

Starscream-"The humans have taken it. And the Green Lantern is here protecting them."

"You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!" Megatron shouted

Megatron is free from his frozen prison and now he and the Decepticons are preparing for an all-out war against the humans and the Autobots. Jane must reunite with her sister and the Autobot and prepare for battle. This is Desertstorm272 signing off... Read and Review.


	9. One Shall Stand One Shall Fall

As the they rolled out in the desert, Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and Bumblebee are driving down the road towards Mission City. Jane then received a communication from her ring.

"Incoming call form Gabrielle Jordan." The ring said.

"Jane, do you copy?" Gabrielle asked and Jane replied.

"I'd read you, Gabrielle. Over, " She replied.

"Jane! Thank God you're okay!" Gabrielle replied, worridly, "Where are you?"

"I'm with Sam and Mikaela with the All Spark. We're heading for Mission city." Jane said, "Can you meet us there?"

"We're on our way. We'll follow you when we see you." Gabrielle said.

"Gabrielle, the US Army needs our help. Sgt. Lennox and Corporal Epps are the survivors of the base attack." Jane said.

"Copy, Jordan. Gabrielle out." Gabrielle ends the communication.

They drove until Optimus and the others shows up.

"There's Optimus." Sam said, pointing at him.

As soon as they pass Bumblebee and the team, they turn around and follow them. They are on the main highway heading for the city when sirens blared in the distance.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam said.

"What?" Mikeala asked.

Sam and Jane look back and see Barricade and a US Army minsweeper named Bonecrusher chasing them.

"It's the same cop!" Sam said.

"It's Barricade and that minesweeper is Bonecrusher." Jane said.

"Block them, block them, block them."

"I'm gonna help Optimus. I'll meet you in the city!"

Jane jumps out of Bumblebee and constructs a motorcycle with a helmet. Bonecrusher transforms and skates on the road. Optimus slows down and transforms into his form and jumps before landing on the road.

"Oh my God." Mikaela said in amazement as the two robots are fighting each other.

Bonecrusher slams into a tour bus, breaking it in half before Jane catches up to the Cybertonians. Bonecrusher jumps and tackles Optimus and they fall off the bridge. Jane constructs a ramp and jumps. All three fell on the next bridge before a car stops in front of them. A boy and his mother watch as the two robots fight. Jane lands next to them and helps out. Optimus punches Bonecrusher in the face and he falls off the bridge. Optimus jumps off to go after him. Jane constructs herself into military mech suit. She looks at the witnesses and salutes to them before jumping down to aid Optimus.

"Cool, Mom!" The kid said in amazement.

Optimus and Bonecrusher land on the floor underneath the bridges. Jane draws her suit's weapon; a blaster. She shoots at Bonecrusher before he turns to Jane and punches her in the chest. She falls down to the floor.

"Jane!" Optimus shouts.

Bonecrushes uses his forklift to attack Prime who took cover behind the pillar of the bridge. Optimus then draws his Energon blade from his wrist. Jane quickly gets up and kicks Bonecrusher allowing Optimus to grab him. Having him in a headlock, Optimus stabs him in the neck until his head came off. Jane walks to Optimus with a smile on her face.

"Nice." Jane commented.

Optimus nods and Jane dissolves the suit, "Head for the city and find Sam. I have some unfinished business with Megatron."

"Good luck, Optimus." Jane said, nodding.

She flies up to meet with the others at Mission City. Optimus transforms and drives off to meet with the others

In the city, Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee. Lennox and his team dismount from their vehicles.

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Lennox shouts.

"Move out! Move out! Go! Go!" A soldier shouts.

"Here, I got shortwave radios." Lennox said to Epps and he gives him the radios.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked in confusion.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox said as he move into position.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man." Epps said, "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things."

"Lennox!"

Lennox turns and sees another female Green Lantern who lands in front of him.

"Who are you?" Lennox asked.

"I am Gabrielle Jordan. My sister told me to help you guys." Gabrielle said.

"Thanks, Gabrielle. Can you give us some armor support for our men?" Lennox asked.

"I need to recharge first," Gabrielle takes out her battery and says the oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let all who worship evil's might. Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Her ring is fully charged. She then begins creating two Hunter Killer Drones and a Claw drone. The hunters took to the sky to search for targets. The Claw holds its position.

Epps and Lennox are ashtonished about the power of a Green Lantern.

"Now that is awesome." Epps said.

"True on that. Alright, we still need air support from the Air Force." Lennox said.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps said. Then all of a sudden a fighter aircraft flies over the city. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube." Lennox said to a soldier, "You got it?"

"Air Force has arrived!" Epps said.

"Pop smoke!" Lennox shouts.

Epps communicates with the Raptor pilot, "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

There is no response from the pilot as it continues to fly over. Gabrielle sense something wrong about the aircraft and its "pilot.""Something is not right."

Green smoke is popped as the aircraft. Then Ironhide transforms into his bipedal form and alerts.

"It's Starscream!" He shouts.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps said.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironshide shouts. Bumblebee and Ironhide uses a truck as a shield as Starscream dives in to attack. People are running for cover as Starscream prepares for an attack.

"Everyone on me now!" Gabrielle shouts as she creates a forcefield.

"Everyone go to Gabrielle!" Lennox shouts.

The soldiers head to Gabrielle who now surounds them in the shield. Starscream flies in and fires his missiles on the city grounds. Explosions cover the area and Gabrielle along with Lennox, Epps and some soldiers brace themselve as the blast reaches the forcefield. When the blast reach the barrier, it stops. It bypasses and Gabrielle holds as hard as possible. Then blast passes and Gabrielle dissolves her shield before collapsing.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!"

Lennox looks and sees Gabrielle on her hands and knees nearly exhausted from the shield.

"Gabrielle!" He shouts while rushing towards her. He helps her up, "You alright?"

She nods in reply.

Sam and Mikaela gets up from the blast and they look around. Then they hear whining, "Oh my God. Bumblebee?" The smoke clears and they sees that Bumblebee has lost his legs from the explosion. He whines in pain from the explosion, "Your legs! Your legs. Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Jazz backs up as Bumblebee struggles to get up."Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"

Gabrielle sees Bumblebee without his legs and gasp, "Bee!"

Lennox reaches to Epps, "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked his partner.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"That was Starscream!" Gabrielle said. "He must has disguised himself as an F-22. He's pissing us off now!"

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam said.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over." The radio said.

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north." Epps replied.

There were explosions on the streets. Gabrielle looks and sees an Abrams with mine plow shooting at them, "Guys! We got another rogue vehicle attacking!"

It moves forward crushing some cars in its path. S-7 vehicles move forward to engage.

"Move out! Let's go!" Lennox said.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, take care of that tank!" Gabrielle said.

"On it!" Ironhide said.

Sam crawls back as Bumblebee crawls towards him. "I'm not gonna leave you." Bumblebee gives Sam the All Spark. He is willing to give his life to protect the cube.

The three Autobots are advancing forward as Brawl shoots missiles at them. Ironhide races forward, transforms, and jumps over two missiles. He draws his cannons and shoots the ground which launches him the air. He dodges again the missiles as they are fired. A civilian screams as Ironhide jumps over and lands in front of her.

Jazz dashes in and transforms to fight Brawl. He cartwheels in the air and lands on the tank Decepticon, "Come on, Decepticon punk!"

Jazz yanks on the main gun and it shoots before transforming. Jazz knocks one of the missile turrets off before Brawl grabs him and throws him into a building. Ironhide barrel rolls and shoots at Brawl until Ratchet leaps and cuts the Decepticon's left arm off with his saw blade. The humans join the fight to take down Brawl.

"Concentrate your fire!" Lennox shouts.

Gabrielle aims one of the Hunter drones and throws it. It flies towards Brawl and hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground. Ironhide nods at Gabrielle. Mikaela needs to do something. She sees a tow truck and runs to it. She breaks into the vehicle and begins hot wiring.

Suddenly, a Decepticon lands in the ally. It was Megatron. Gabrielle sees him in the streets, "Oh shit!"

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" Jazz shouts.

"Move!" Ratchet said.

"Fall back!" Jazz said.

"Fall back!" Lennox shouted to his men.

They open fire on Megatron, but it did some damage. He shoots the ground knocking Jazz back. He then grabs Jazz and flies off.

"Jazz!" Gabrielle rushes in to rescue Jazz from Megatron. The soldiers are struggling and a few a men are trapped underneath the buggy.

"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go!" Lennox shouts. "Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps shouts at the radio.

Megatron lands on a roof of a building with Jazz hanging on.

"Is that all you got, Megatron?" Jazz said..

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron said.

Jazz shoots Megatron in the leg twice. Gabrielle arrives in time. She aims the second drone at Megatron.

"You want a piece of me?! You want a piece?!"

"No! I want two pieces!"

"Get a piece of this!" Gabrielle shouts

She's about to attack Megatron until a missile appears out of nowhere are strikes Megatron on the side dropping Jazz to the ground.

"Thanks, lil lady!" Jazz said.

"I did not do that." Gabrielle said.

"Then who did?" he asked.

"I did."

Gabrielle and Jazz look to see none other than Jane.

"Hey guys. I'm here." Jane said.

"Thanks for arriving in time. I was about to save Jazz." Gabrielle said.

"No problem. Jazz, get going. We got to get the Cube out of here."

"Right away," Jazz quickly transforms and speeds off.

"What's happening?" Jane asked her sister.

"Megatron is here." Gabrielle said.

Jane clenches her fist and flies off to find Sam.

Meanwhile, Burke looks through his binoculars and sees Brawl getting back up.

"Sir, that tank thing is getting back up." He said to Lennox.

"Oh, these things don't die." Lennox said. He then sees Blackout land on a roof and transforms into his robotic form, "Oh, we're so dead."

Mikaela and Sam are placing Bumblebee on the truck with the chains.

"Wrap it around the head." Sam said.

"Sam!" Lennox approach Sam and Mikaela, "Where's the Cube?"

"Right there."

"Okay."

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?"

Mikaela did as same instructed.

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here! Now!" Lennox said to Epps. He sees a building with statues on top. "That building."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." Lennox gives Sam a flare, "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Sam opposed.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" Lennox said as he takes Sam by the shoulders. "You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He then turns to Mikalea, "You got to go. You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving." Mikaela said,

"You need to go. No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide said.

Jane and Gabrielle arrive to help.

"Sam, you get going. We'll hold the Decepticons off." Jane said.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked her.

"He's on his way." Gabrielle replied. "Get going. We'll cover you."

"Okay." Sam replied.

"Epps, where are those planes?" Lennox said.

Just as Sam was about to go, Mikaela calls out, "Sam! No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

Sam smiles at her.

"Sam! Get to the building!" Ironhide said as he readies his cannons.

"Move!" Ratchet shouts.

Jane reaches to Sam, "I'm coming with you, Sam. Gabrielle will help with Lennox and the others"

"Look out! Here comes Megatron!" Gabrielle shouts.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouts.

"Hit it!" Burke shouts as he take cover.

Brawl shoots two missiles at the soldiers.

"You ready?" Jane asks as he

"Let's go!" Sam replied.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet shouts.

Sam and Jane begin running for the building. Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and Gabrielle open fire on the Decepticons. Ironhide rolls back and shoots knocking a street sign down. Ratchet kneels down and shoots. Blackout arrives and shoots.

"Watch out!" Ironhide shouts. He uses a car as a shield until Blackout blows it up. He transforms and flies out of here. Mikeala finishes hooking Bumblebee to the tow truck.

"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!" A soldier said to Mikaela.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mikaela shouts.

"Get out of here now!" Lennox shouts.

Brawl moves up and shoots his machine gun at Lennox and the team. Mikaela gets in the truck and drives out of here with Bumblebee. He shoots at Brawl before he vanishes into the alley. Optimus arrives in the city just in time. He transforms into his bipedal form and puts on his face mask to protect his mouth. He faces Megatron. It is the main event: Optimus Prime vs Megatron.

"Megatron!" Optimus shouts to his rival.

"Prime!" Megatron shouts. He jumps, flips, and transforms into his Cybertronic jet form. He guns it and flies towards Optimus. Optimus jumps and catches Megatron in mid-air. Megatron flies into the corner of a building trying to knock Optimus off. He barrel rolls until they slam into an office building. People flee the scene as Optimus and Megatron crash through 3 floors until they burst out the other side. Megatron transforms and rolls into the street before he and Optimus fought each other.

"Humans don't deserve to live." Megatron said.

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Optimus said as he shoves Megatron's face away from.

"Then you will die with them!" Megatron grabs and throws him on the streets. He then produces a cannon from his arm and charges itm, "Join them in extinction!"

People from the heavily damage office building are watching the fight outside. Optimus runs to Megatron. He pulls out his blaster and shoots Megatron in the shoulder. Megatron recoils from the bullet, kneels down, aims, and firs his cannon. His weapon was more powerful than Optimus's blaster. Optimus gets blown back into the building and falls to the ground. Sam and Jane are still running with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz protecting them.

"Keep moving, Sam!" Ironhide said to the kid. "Don't stop!"

Blackout arrives and uses his rotor blade and cuts a yellow car in half. Sam was moving closer the building until Starscream appears.

"Take cover!" Jane grabs Sam and ducks behind a car. Starscream shoots a missile at Ironhide but the weapon specialist avoids it. Starscream shoots him with his 20mm cannon. Gabrielle creates a mini gun and shoots at the Raptor. Ratchet moves back and shoots at Starscream. He keeps shooting until he transforms and flies away.

"Gabrielle, get rid of Starscream!" Jane shouts to her sister.

"Got it!" Gabrielle said. She creates herself into an F-22 like Starscream and goes after him.

"Sam, get to the building!" Ironhide shouts.

Megatron flies down and transforms. A car stops in front of him. He grabs it and throws it away from him, "Give me that Cube, boy!"

A black SUV Cadillac is approaching.

"Sam, watch out!" Jane shouts. Sam did not see the SUV and gets hit. He falls to the ground and All Spark impacts. It sends shockwaves to any electronic devices. "Watch where you're going, bitch!" Jane grabs Sam and runs off.

"Did that jerk just dent my car?" A teenage girl asked. The steering wheel comes to life. The driver screams and gets hugged by the robot. A guy with an Xbox drops it because the game system comes to life as well. A Mountain Dew machine transforms and shoots bottle rockets at people.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!" Sam said as he and Jane reach to the building.

"Into the building!" Jane said and they went inside.

Megatron bursts in looking for Sam and Jane, "I smell you, boy. You too, Green Lantern!"

"Up the stairs!" Sam said to Jane.

"Maggots!"

Mikaela drives into the ally and stops. She sheds a tear knowing that she will lose Sam. Lennox and Epps are under heavy fire from Brawl. He destroys the Claw tank. Gabrielle searches for Starscream in the skies above. Mikaela looks at Bumblebee. She then decides to bring the fight to the enemy. She puts the truck in reverse and punches the gas.

"I'll drive! You shoot!" Mikalea said to Bumblebee.

Mikaela drives backwards. Bumblebee pushes some cars out of the way. Lennox keeps shooting Brawl with his grenade launcher. The 40mm Sabot rounds hit him in the chest. He shoots back with his machine gun.

"Oh, this isn't going well!" Lennox said.

"Look! It's Bumblebee!" Jazz shouts as he shoots Brawl.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Mikaela shouts.

Bumblebee fires his cannon at Brawl. Jazz along with the soldiers give the scout cover fire. They kept on shooting at Brawl until Bumblebee fires the final shot. The round hits the tank robot in the heart. Brawl falls into a hole of a building and his optics are offline. Brawl is officialy dead. Bumblebee pulls up his mask. Mikaela gets out of the truck and walks to hi and Bumblebee withdraws his cannon.

"Nice shot!" Mikeala said to Bee.

"That tank is definitely dead now." Lennox said. "All right, let's go! We got business!"

Sam and Jane reach the roof with the cube. A group of Black Hawk helicopters are arriving. Sam pops open the flare and waves it.

"Heeeey! Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!" He shouts.

A Black Hawk Pilot sees the flare, "We've got the boy."

A Black Hawk arrives in front of them. A pilot reaches out to grab the cube, but Sam backs off. He sees Starscream aiming

"Watch out!" Sam shouts. Starscream fires a missile at the helicopter.

"Missile!" The pilot shouts as the missile hits them. The helicopter gets hit and falls down.

"Dammit!"

Gabrielle arrives in the F-22 and fires her guns. Starscream sees her and returns fire. The tail of the Black Hawk slices into the building. Sam avoids it. Optimus is rushing to save Sam.

"Hang on, Sam!" He said.

The helicopter crashes into the lower roof. Then there was a burst from the room. Megatron smashes upward and arrives. Jane grabs Sam and they head to the edge. They are trapped with nowhere left to go.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked Sam and Jane.

"You're the one that killed my dad!" Jane accused Megatron.

"Oh, the daughter of Green Lantern." Megatron said sneerly, "You're the one wearing the ring now. So unpleasant. Your father was a fleshing who died before you. Give me the All Spark and you two may live to be my pets."

Sam places a foot near the edge and looks down. Megatron sees two Black Hawks and ignores them.

"We're never giving you this AllSpark!" Sam said with determination.

"We rather die than be your slaves, Megatron!"

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron pulls out a mace and slams into the corner. Jane and Sam hold on to each other as they fall. They scream until a metal hand caught them.

"Optimus." Jane said

"I got you two." Optimus said, "Hold on to the cube." Optimus puts on his face mask and begins climbing down using the walls of the building.

Jane sees Megatron coming, "Here he comes!"

Megatron slams into Optimus and they all hit the floor. Cars stop in front of the robots. Megatron sees a person in front of him, "Disgusting." He flicks the guy away and slams into a car.

"You okay?" Jane asked as she and Sam recover from the impact.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sam. Jane."

Sam and Jane turn to Optimus who took off his mask, "You both risked your lives to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice..." Sam said.

"No victory." Jane finished the motto.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. " Optimus said.

"No. Please don't go. We need you." Jane begged.

"I have no choice, Jane. Get behind me." Optimus and Megatron prepare for their last showdown, "It's you and me, Megatron.

"No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron said.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said.

Sam and Jane run from the battle. They run through the sewer ignoring the stench from the waste. Optimus is loosing ground to Megatron.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron shouts as he kicks Optimus.

"Move it! Let's go!" A soldier shouts.

The soldiers move into position to engage the enemy.

"Fighter jets in sixty seconds." Epps said to Lennox. "We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

"Hey... Bring the rain." Lennox said, "All right? Let's kill these things""Move, move, move!"

They take positions to take down Blackout. He lands a quarter from the fight. He takes out his rotor blades and spins it while walking. Epps uses a laser pointer to mark the weak point of the target.

"Remember, aim low. Armor's weak under the chest." Lennox said.

"Target marked. Still waiting." Epps said.

"Time on target, 20 seconds." F-22 pilot said.

"F-22s, we're still waiting." Epps said.

A wave of F-22s are on their way to support the men on the ground. Lennox sees a motorcycle and rushes to it. As Blackout charges a gun, he sees the green laser and turns to Epps. He growls in anger.

"Move out!" Epps shouts.

Lennox accelerates on the bike at full speed. Blackout opens fire and the soldiers shoot back.

"Incoming!"

"Weapons armed. Status green." F-22 Raptor Pilot said.

They dive in to building level and launch their air-to ground missiles. Lennox jumps off the bike and slides down the road. Blackout gets hit by several missiles Lennox fires around and it hits Blackout in the groin, He falls to the ground is presumed dead. Megatron and Optimus are still fighting.

"Gabrielle, Optimus is in trouble. Requesting air support now!" Jane said to her sister.

"Roger that, Jane." Gabrielle replied "Moving in for a strafing run."

Megatron kicks OPtimus and he flies into a building.

"Second wave's on approach."

A second wave of fighters are approaching. Gabrielle sees Starscream approaching the fighters and moves in to attack the Decepticon.

A pilot sees Starscream, "What is that?! Break off."

They all break off to avoid him. Gabrielle fires two missiles at Starscream. The pilots watch as Gabrielle chases Starscream away from the Raptors. Starscream quickly transform and shoots his cannon. Gabrielle barrels rolls and fires her cannons. He retreats from the fight.

"What was that?" A pilot asked his comrades.

"I don't know but that green plane save us."

Gabrielle meets up with the other planes. One pilot looks and sees Gabrielle who gives him a two finger salute.

"God bless you, kid."

"This is Gabrielle Jordon call sign: Green Lantern." Gabrielle said to the pilots, "Follow me. We got to take down Megatron."

"Affirmative. Squad, follow Green Lantern." The squad leader said to his squad.

They follow Gabrielle and they begin to attack.

"Take him out!" Lennox shouts as he fires his grenade launcher.

Megatron tries to reach Sam, but he gets hit by missiles. Gabrielle fires her cannons and two missiles at him. He gets weaken from the missile attack.

"MINE!" He roared with anger.

"Two's down!"

Megatron sees him and runs before Optimus trips him to the ground.

"I'll kill you! Mine! All-Spark-k!" Megatron crawls towards Sam wanting to get his hands on the Cube.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

Jane constructs a giant chain and wraps it around Megatron's neck. She holds him down as tightly as she can. Megatron struggles to get it off.

"You die, Jordan!" Megatron said to her. He grabs the chain with Jane holding on and he throws her into a building.

"Jane!" Gabrielle shouts before she creates a mecha suit and chagres at the Decepticon leader. She bashes him with here anger. "You bastard!"

Megatron roars and Sam gets in position.

"No, Sam!" OPtimus shouts.

Gabrielle Sam raises the Cube and it begins to dissolve into Megatron's heart. Jane gets up and flies to Sam as he shoves the Cube into Megatron. He beginc choking before breathing his last breath and falls to the ground. The leader of the Decepticons is now dead. Sam has avenged Jane and Gabrielle's father's death. Lennox and his team move in closer.

"Hold up." Lennox said to his troops.

Gabrielle arrives with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said to his dead rival who was in fact his brother.

Gabrielle rushes to Jane and hugs her tightly.

"We did it. It's over." Jane said.

Optimus then approaches the humans and kneels down, "Sam, Jane, I owe you my life. We are in your debt. We lost many our friends long ago, but gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Then Mikaela arrives with Bumblee and she gets out of the truck. She then smiles at Sam who smiles back at her.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblee asked in his normal voice which surprised Sam, Jane, and Gabrielle.

" Permission granted, old friend." Optimus replied to his scout.

"You speak now?" Sam asked in amazed.

"I don't believe it." Jane said.

"Me either." Gabrielle said who too was also shocked about this.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bumblebee said to his leader.

"If that is his choice." Optimus said who agrees with Bumblebee with his decision.

"Yes." Sam replied

Optimus then pulls out the last piece of the All Spark and keeps it safe. Lennox and the soldiers reach to Jane and Gabrielle and the girls saluted. They salute back to them. Jane then turns to Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus." Jane said.

"My honor to the end, Jane." Optimus said.

In Washington, Secretary Keller made his speech to the advisors.

"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven... be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, one of the deepest places on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

Out at sea, the US Navy are dumping the bodies of Blackout, Brawl, and Megatron into the Laurenthian Abyss.

Ironhide along with Gabrielle takes Lennox back to his home. His wife and daughter are waiting and they are reunited. Gabrielle and Ironhide started to develop feelings for each other.

Later, they head to the place where Sam and Mikaela are at before. The Autobots are in their Altmode while Optimus is in his bipedal form. Sam and Mikaela are together at last. Gabrielle is sitting on the hood of Ironhide looking up in the sky. As for Jane, she is sitting next to Optimus on his shoulder. He looks at her and she smiles. She and Gabrielle are looking at the orange sky know that their father is in paradise watching over them.

"With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting."

"Guardians, if you can read my message, I'm letting you know that me and sister are requesting to send some rings to some of our friends to train them. We want to keep the world safe from the Decepticons who are hiding. We are here and we are waiting..."


	10. We are here

At the Pentagon in Washington, Jane and Gabrielle Jordon along with Lennox and Epps are meeting with the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff. The Jordans were greeted by the military leaders of the U.S after the battle in Mission City.

"Okay girls, you are meeting the new Chief of Staff, Morshower." Lennox said "He's says that you two have the best technology nearly similar to the Autobots."

"The general is like the Chairman of the Board." Epps said.

They reach to the doors that lead to the Command Center guarded by two military police units.

"Dad would have been proud." Jane said.

"Jane, Gabrielle, welcome to the Command Center." Lennox said.

The soldiers open the doors and the girls are amazed about the command center. The people who are working at the command stop and turn to Jane and Gabrielle and begin applauding. They were shocked to see that they have a good welcome.

"Talking about a proper welcome." Gabrielle said.

They then stop and they resume their work. Lennox reaches to a soldier.

"Tell him that Jane and Gabrielle are here." Lennox said.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said. He heads off to get the general while Jane, Gabrielle, William, and Robert wait for him.

The soldier reaches to the conference room and knocks on the door. An officer appears at the door, "Jane and Gabrielle are here."

"Send them in."

He heads back to the command center, "This way, people."

He leads them to the conference room.

"This is It, girls." Lennox said.

Jane makes the sign of the Cross, "Give us strength, Father."

"General, they're here." The soldier said to the general.

They enter the room and the door closes. General Morshower is a middle age man with balding hair and blue eyes. He wears a khaki uniform with ribbons and a few medals and six silver stars.

"General, you summoned us?" Jane asked the general.

"I appreciate for your actions in Mission City. You two sure know how to fight those alien beings that are threating our national security and our people. I am General Morshower."

"Thank you, sir." Gabrielle said to him.

"Your father would have been very proud of you two." He said.

"General, we want to show you something we have been use to fight the Decepticons." Jane said.

"Something?"

"Yes, sir."

Jane and Gabrielle stood up and put their rings on. They begin transforming into their Green Lantern uniform. Once they completed their transformation, Morshower was surprised to see them in uniform, "My god."

"General Morshower, we are the Green Lanterns of Sector 2814." Jane said.

"A Green Lantern is an officer of the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps, who have the ability to overcome great fear with the might of willpower. They possess power rings capable of constructs characterized by their will and strength to use it. Each Green Lantern is given a Sector of the Universe to protect and it is their priority to suppress any threat against their sector." Gabrielle explained.

"A space police force? I like it." General Morshower said with a smile, "Tell you what? Since the world is now at war against those "Decepticons", you two shall command your strike team."

"Our own task force?" Jane asked.

"Yes, mam." Morshower replied, "You will joining by our new strike team call NEST."

"NEST?" Gabrielle asked.

"Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty." Lennox said.

"It means we can deal with those bad aliens that are still hiding anywhere in the world." Epps said.

"So you ladies are in?" Morshower asked.

"We're in." Jane replied.

"Welcome to NEST." Morhsower said.

They shake hands and they leave the office. Jane and Gabrielle are officially part of an elite strike group call NEST. A month later, they receive a message from the guardians telling them a group of rings have select a group of teens from parts of the world to aid them.

John Davis, a 16 year old boy from London, England. He's the son of a SAS Commander who shows him the background of the police force. John is a fearless boy and vows to protect the people he loves. After his father's retirement, l was chosen by the Green Lantern Corp because like his father, he has a strong will to protect and serve. He is a charm boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tamika Sharma, a 17 year old teen from Osaka, Japan. As a decedent of a samurai clan, Tamika has a passion for boys who has sword fighting skills. Her father has cancer after an accident at the Fukushima power plant. She joined the Sapphire Corp a while after the incident. She now lives in San Francisco, California with her mother who is also a samurai descendant. She has black hair with a pony tail and blue eyes.

David Machowicz, a 17 year from Chicago, Illinois. He's the son of the Navy Seal, Richard Machowicz. He was train as a SEAL to kill or be killed. He's an expert on heavy weaponry. From rocket launchers to explosives. He learns close quarter combat and learns how to survive alone. As a soldier, he never leaves anyone behind. He joins the Green Lanterns after his father was deployed in the Arctic. He has short brown hair and light green eyes.

Shan Wu, an 18 year old Chinese from, Beijing, China. She was an orphan who deals with anyone who tries to seduce her. She's protects children who were bullied and treats them with care. Shan is a 3 time world Champion in Taekwondo. She like Tamika joins the Star Sapphire Corps after her parents are killed in an earthquake. She has blue eyes and black hair.

And Nikolai Mikoyan, a 14 year Old Russian orphan from Moscow, Russia. His father is the Commissar of the military and his grandfather was a astronaut. He's specialized in sniper and escort and an expert in military vehicles. From tanks to fighter aircraft. He is trained to ignore pain and fight to the last breath. He joins the Green Lantern Corps. His grandfather He has blonde hair and dark green eyes.

The joint forces head out to their new base in Deigo Garcia for their global operations. They then receive news that a new team of Autobots have landed on Earth.

The Arcee Sisters are the female Autobots. They are born hunters who fight alongside the Autobots. Arcee use to have a relationship with Optimus during the war but not anymore. Their alt modes are fast motorcycles. When transformed, their wheels are uses a feet for speed and agility.

Sideswipe is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this. His vehicle form is a silver Corvette Stingray sports car.

And the twins, Mudflap and Skids. The inseparable pair spends more time fighting with each other than paying attention to anything going on around them. They like to think they're hard core, but when their guard drops, it turns out they're basically a couple of robot rednecks. Still, they can hold their own in a fight, and they are eager to show Optimus Prime just how skilled they are. Whether this will end up getting them killed is another question, though they have had some extremely close calls before. Each twin can transform into smaller separate vehicles or combine for a single, more durable alternate mode. Their alt mode is an old ice cream truck. A few weeks in the new base, Jane finishes with her afternoon patrol. She stars into the sky when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turns and sees Optimus in holoform for the first time. Ratchet had been working on this new technology before moving to Deigo Garcia. Jane and Optimus are in a relationship now. Around the end of Febuary, Jane and Gabrielle are in training with the new Lanterns when the alarm ranges out. Jane rushes upstairs to the monitors.

"What do we got?" Jane asked.

"We're detecting Decepticon activity in Europe." Lennox said.

"How many?" Jane said.

"Six of them." Epps said.

"Damn. Looks like we got a lot of work to do." Gabrielle said.

"Da. I agree." Nikolai said in agreement.

"Okay, Lanterns." Jane said to the task force "Gear up and get ready. We're leaving immediately!"

They all prepare for lift off for the mission.

"You guys, ready?" Lennox said approaching.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Lantern said.

As they board the C-17s, Optimus looks down to Jane when floats to his level. They smile for a while.

"Are you ready, Jane?" Optimus asked.

"Ready when you are." Jane said.

Optimus then turns to the Autobots who are ready for depart.

"Autobot, roll out!"

Jane and Gabrielle now commands their first Lantern Task Force. This is the end of the first fic. The second fic is coming up. When an ancient Decepticon rises for revenge, Jane must protect Sam who will look back into the history of the Transformers.

"The Wrath of the Fallen..."


End file.
